Request Line
by kstewdeux
Summary: Fuck it. I am taking requests.
1. Rules

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Request Line**

* * *

_"Hello caller! You've reached the Request Line. I'm your host kstewdeux. What is your request?"_

**Request Format & Guidelines:**

(1) First Line Of Review Must Read "Song Request"

(2) State the characters you want to be included

(3) State the prompt in one to two sentences.

(4) If commenting as "Guest", state the alias which you wish to be acknowledged under.

**Terms & Conditions: **

(a) You acknowledge that I will ignore trollish requests.

(b) You acknowledge that If you request a lemon it will most likely not be good.

(c) You acknowledge that, while I will accept them, if you request a SessKag or Koga ship it will definitely not be good as that is not my forte.

(d) You acknowledge that I will not do Naraku ships.

(e) You acknowledge that I will not do reader ships.

(f) You acknowledge that I will not do crossovers.

(g) You acknowledge that any request will be answered in the order received.

(h) Any request will have a one to three week turnaround time.

(i) I will accept multiple requests from the same user. Do not abuse this.

(j) These rules are subject to change if people disappoint me.


	2. itzatakahashi

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Request Line**

**itzatakahashi**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our first request is from itzatakahashi. Your song request for Kagome is a surrogate for InuKik but falls in love with Inuyasha is up next!"_

Truth be told it was the easiest decision she ever had to make. They had been friends since they were five. Been there for each other through the hardest of times. Without Kikyo, Kagome honestly didn't think she would ever have recovered after her father died. They had been there for each and every milestone. Kagome had even been the maid of honor at Kikyo's wedding.

So when Kikyo hesitantly approached her about being a surrogate, she immediately said yes. They had been trying for years and only a few weeks earlier she had held her sobbing friend when the doctor finally broke the devastating news. There would be no babies for the woman who had talked of being a mother for as long as Kagome could remember. She was willing to do anything to bring a smile on her friend's face again. _Anything_.

"Thank you," Kikyo whispered tearfully as she tightly embraced her dearest friend, "_Thank_ you."

The procedure had been..._strange_. It would be her child in a way. Her egg was being used and Kikyo's husband was to be the "donor". Kagome honestly felt rather conflicted about the whole thing. The man had always been relatively reserved and despite the countless hours she'd spent near him, he'd barely said two words to her. Still, all that mattered was that he made Kikyo happy and by being their surrogate she would be bringing one of the most important people in her life joy. Besides...

It wasn't like he'd be touching her and that thought brought with it a strange sense of relief. The embryo would be manufactured, in a manner of speaking, in a laboratory. The transfer procedure was quick and painless. Six weeks later, it was deemed a success. She could've told them that herself though. Christmas morning her mother had produced apple cider and she swore it smelled like straight whiskey. Coffee reeked of cigarettes and the number of naps she was taking was borderline obscene.

She was due in September. Which meant she would be facing the hottest months of the year in the deepest throws of pregnancy. Something she wasn't particularly looking forward to but what was done was done.

It was after the first appointment, however, that something concerning began occurring. Kikyo couldn't bring herself to be there when they deemed the pregnancy viable or not. Not that Kagome blamed her. After three miscarriages, she knew her friend could not handle another heartache like that. Instead, InuYasha had been present. Although the possibility for awkwardness had made her cringe, Kagome readily agreed to his presence.

"Thank you," he breathed as they left the doctor's office before his face fell slightly, "Are you really okay with all of this? I...I know I've never really made an effort with you before. I just...I guess I was worried you might not like me. You guys have been friends for so long I always felt like a third wheel to the Kikyo and Kagome show."

"Oh no," Kagome laughed as she gave him a sympathetic smile, "You should have said something. I always thought you didn't like _me_. Not that I would blame you. Kikyo is so serious and I'm just, well, I'm _not_. People like what they like, you know?"

"We want you to be involved afterwards," he amended as they casually made their way back to the car, "But I worry it'll be too hard on you. Hell I don't know if I could do this. You know, if I wasn't so dick inclined."

Kagome snorted.

"I love Kikyo," Kagome hummed as she held a hand to her stomach, "If it makes her happy, I will have no regrets."

"I hope that's true," he murmured quietly before adding with a soft sigh, "I couldn't imagine giving away a child I wanted."

Kagome blinked at him and frowned.

"I know it's not mine," she replied in a confused tone. He cringed.

"I didn't mean...shit, I'm just not good at words," he stammered as a faint blush adorned his cheeks, "Um, lets just get you back to work. If...if you want, we'd love to have you for dinner tonight?"

Kagome agreed but otherwise stayed silent until they reached the car. As she buckled herself in, she gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry if I sounded mad," she muttered sheepishly and he visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry about it."

The next few weeks passed by without incident. Well, more or less. Kikyo was acting distant for some reason which both bothered and confused her. Every smile seemed forced and there was a snippiness in each conversation.

"She's just..." InuYasha sighed as he gave her a strained smile, "This is hard for her. She wanted this so badly and she's just feeling a little jealous is all. Don't let it bother you."

The more Kagome got to know him the more baffled she was that he was married to Kikyo. He was usually rather crass. Could be abrasive one minute and gentle the next. His tastes in music and pretty much everything were the very things Kikyo always proclaimed to hate. Opposites were said to attract but in many ways he was Kagome in male form. In that light, it made perfect sense seeing as how close she and Kikyo had always been. People liked what they liked.

It wasn't until she began to overfill her once a day coffee because she was thinking about him. When her eyes glaze over during staff meetings at work because she daydreamed about what he might be doing. That deadline she missed because she spent hours thinking about how he looked the last time she saw him instead of preparing for the audit. The realization he was the first thing she thought of every morning and her final thought before bed...

It was only after _all_ of that that she realized there was a problem.

The twenty week sonogram came faster than she could blink. The nasty symptoms of pregnancy had for the most part passed. Sure, she ached and was generally uncomfortable but that was par for the course.

Again Kikyo failed to show.

"Look at that," he breathed and subconsciously reached for her hand when the baby appeared in all its fuzzy glory.

"Do you want to know the gender?" the technician asked and it hurt Kagome's heart when he looked to _her_ to answer. _Kikyo_ making that decision hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Y-yeah," Kagome answered hesitantly hating the part of herself that wished, even if just for a moment, that InuYasha was really there as her husband. That this was a special moment in both of their lives. But this baby wasn't hers. It was Kikyo's. It had always been Kikyo's.

"A girl," he laughed as he grinned down at the sonogram before giving her the most adoring look. It had her heart melting and plummeting all at the same time.

A few more weeks passed and Kikyo had stopped talking to her entirely. Kagome too had not been over to their house although not to avoid her dear friend. It was to avoid _him_.

A knock on her door one dreary and rainy Saturday morning nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha's strangely desperate voice, "Are you in there? You...you haven't been answering your phone."

Sighing heavily, Kagome awkwardly scooted to the edge of the couch before literally having to push herself up to get to her swollen feet. She might not have eaten the healthiest second trimester. Craving gummy bears more than fruit and gestational diabetes had caused some..._unfortunate_ side effects.

"I'm coming," She hummed despondently. She hadn't seen him in so long. Wanted desperately for him to both stay and leave. Hadn't talked to Kikyo either for at least a month because for the first time in her life, she resented her friend for having something she wanted. Ironically, the same sentiment was shared by Kikyo.

"Oh thank god," he breathed when she answered the door and he pulled her immediately into a tight hug, "I honestly thought you weren't going to answer."

"Sorry I haven't been answering my phone," Kagome laughed awkwardly as she gently escaped his grip, "Just been so tired. I'll try to come over soon. I know you guys probably want to be there for all the kicks and...and..."

She trailed off when she saw how his face fell.

"Kikyo didn't tell you," he asked bluntly as he looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Kagome's blood ran cold.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked quietly as fear settled on her heart. InuYasha swallowed.

"I shouldn't have pushed her," he blurted out as he muscled his way into the house and ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair, "I was the one who wanted to try other avenues and she wanted to get a second opinion but we're not getting any younger. The doctor, multiple doctors, told her..."

"What happened?" Kagome asked hoarsely as she waddled over to the couch and sat down. Trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. InuYasha cringed and shook his head as his face contorted in pain.

"She left me," he admitted bitterly before rolling his eyes, "She found someone else. Some asshole attorney she worked with. But we have a kid on the way and...and I don't want to be left out of my kid's life, y know. I thought...I thought you weren't answering my calls because...because..."

"So where does that leave me?" Kagome asked hoarsely as she tried to digest this information. She sure as hell didn't want to become a single mother forever tied to a man she had no right to pursue. Whether Kikyo left him or not was immaterial. It wasn't right. No matter how much she wished otherwise.

"If she doesn't want it, I'll take it," InuYasha replied immediately as he paled and knelt down before her. Taking her hands in his, he looked like a man begging for his life, "I know this isn't what you signed up for. You...you haven't known me that long. But I swear I'll raise it right. I'll...I'll involve you if you want even."

"Inuaysha," Kagome sighed as she rested her hand on her stomach, "Maybe there was a misunderstanding. She might..."

"She filed for divorce last Monday," he informed her as the look of desperation grew, "I know...I know you'll need to talk to her first but please don't cut me off from my kid."

"I don't know if that's my choice to make," Kagome sighed heavily, "I signed a contract InuYasha. It says it's hers."

"And _mine_," he argued a little more harshly than he intended and he wrinkled his nose before paling and looking down at her stomach, "Sorry I didn't mean...I know being upset could hurt the baby. I...I didn't come here to..."

"Do you still love her?" Kagome asked quietly and InuYasha looked even sadder. She hadn't thought that was possible. He nodded and averted his eyes.

"We shouldn't've done this," he admitted quietly, "If I had just been...if I had paid more attention to...this is my fault."

"I've still got a month to go," Kagome swallowed thickly, "Let me talk to her first, okay?"

InuYasha looked devastated but nodded silently as he stood and headed towards the door.

"I shouldn't've come," he replied wearily as he opened the door and gave her a tired smile, "Sorry."

Kagome didn't even bother calling first. After waiting until she saw InuYasha drive away, she drove straight to Kikyo's house and damn near beat down the door.

"Kagome?" Kikyo replied as her eyes widened in shock and realization. She didn't get further than that when her now former friend delivered a harsh slap across her face.

"You _bitch_," Kagome hissed as she pushed her way into the house, "Never, never in a million years would I have thought you do something like this. Never. I did this for you! All of this for _you_. You cut me out. You cheat on your husband. You're not the victim here Kikyo. Everyone involved _loves_you because we thought you were this loving, caring person. Instead you're just _selfish_."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Kikyo countered defensively, "All I've ever wanted is to have my own baby. This one isn't even _mine_."

"Yes it is!" Kagome screamed angrily ignoring the baby as it began to kick in response to her anger, "Stop playing the victim here! You're the one in the wrong. All we've ever done is love you and all you've done is throw us away like _trash_. InuYasha has been there for every doctor's appointment. Every sonogram. Where have you been?! It would feel more like yours if you'd been involved at _all_."

"I don't want it!" Kikyo snarled before paling. The rest of her argument stolen from her lungs as she took a instinctive step backwards.

"Wait, Kagome," Kikyo muttered as Kagome recoiled like she'd been slapped and left without another word. Except one.

"I want a new contract," Kagome replied acidly, "By Monday. Get your new side piece to draw up the papers giving InuYasha full custody and _you're_ paying for my attorney to review them."

"He doesn't want it _either_," Kikyo replied coldly and Kagome merely gave her a withering, knowing look before slamming the door.

InuYasha was waiting for her when she pulled back into her driveway less than thirty minutes later.

"Are you okay?" he breathed as he rushed to help her out of the car. Kagome gave him a weary, apologetic smile and nodded.

"I didn't want you to do that," he chided gently as he helped her into the house before adding guiltily, "But I'm glad you did."

"Well it'll be yours," Kagome replied bitterly, "I'll sign over my rights or whatever. I don't want to be involved after that."

A piece of her died as those words left her mouth.

"Okay," he replied a little sadly as he waited for her to open the door, "But...but I can still be here for you at the end, right? I just...I'm living in a hotel right now. If...if you wanted I could stay here with you. You know, to help. You're getting pretty big."

He grimaced and swore softly as those words left his mouth.

"Wait, shit, I didn't mean how any of that sounded," he groaned, "I just...I want to be here for at least part of it. I haven't felt her kick or...or _anything_."

A twinge of guilt flickered through Kagome's heart.

"Sure," Kagome replied dourly even as she mentally screamed. The last thing she needed was for him to move in here with her. After months of denial, she had finally admitted it to herself.

She loved him.

The thought made her feel lower than dirt.

Every day she felt lower and lower as she fell for him more and more deeply. He worked from home and she had gone on maternity leave forcing her to spend countless hours with him. At times they fought, bitterly, over stupid little things but to her horror she even loved that. She loved every minute of every day. There were times she thought he might love it too but he never said.

At least not until they were driving at the attorney's office to sign the new paperwork.

"I wanted to ask you something," InuYasha began quietly as he glanced at her, "But you don't have to answer right now."

"Go ahead," Kagome replied miserably as she rolled down the window and let the wind hit her in the face. She hated driving anymore. It made her feel like she was going to vomit or pass out or both.

"Would you...would you ever consider," he began hesitantly, "Trying to start something between us?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked as she whipped her head towards him and immediately a wave of vertigo hit her, "Oh god pull over."

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing..." he began apologizing immediately before his eyes widened in realization and he took a sharp turn into a gas station. He hopped out of the car and was trying to hold her hair back with almost inhuman speed while she upchucked violently onto the cement.

"Fuck I'm sorry," he cringed as she moaned, "Do you need a sprite or...something?"

Kagome nodded weakly before gingerly getting her huge whale like body back into the car. He hurried into the gas station and came back a few minute later with some saltines and the promised soda.

"I'll drive slower," he mumbled miserably as he rubbed her back.

"About what you..." Kagome swallowed back bile, "About what you asked..."

"Forget I said anything," he rushed to cut her off as he jumped to the wrong conclusion, "It was stupid."

"Let me _finish_," she huffed and he nodded while looking like a man about to be executed, "I wouldn't mind trying. I wouldn't mind at all. After all, this baby is technically _ours_."

Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her before pulling back and wrinkling his nose.

"You taste like vomit," he teased as he gave her a playful grin.

"No shit."

Birth...birth wasn't pleasant. Imagine your worst gastrointestinal cramps. Except instead of relief they get progressively worse until it feels like something is ripping you apart from the inside and you completely forget to breathe. Even when it wanes it hurts. Kagome deeply, _deeply_ regretted her decision to go natural. As it was happening anyway.

Still, InuYasha took it like a champ. Even though he would joke later that she probably broke his hand. He was there for every moment of it and every moment after. Pregnancy had been a strange journey and surrogacy more so. What a strange way to find love.

In both InuYasha and their daughter.


	3. InuKagLover1992 (Request One)

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Songfic requests will take a little more time as I'll need to familarize myself with the lyrics. IIMB I know your request was before this one. It'll be next.

**Request Line**

**InuKagLover 1992**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our next__ request is from InuKagLover1992. Your song request for Inuyasha smokes weed and gets really high is up next."_

Kagome was gone and what she didn't know would hurt her. A little trip to Totosai wouldn't be too suspicious. He could even make up some excuse so the others wouldn't suspect a damn thing. It had been at least fifty years since he'd ventured that way for a little, uh, _relaxation_ technique. He'd just get enough to get him through the next week Kagome was gone so he wouldn't get overwhelmed. It wasn't like they'd be doing anything or going anywhere. He could just "sulk" in the tree and no one would bother him. Get his mind off things and maybe actually enjoy life.

The first time he'd ventured out that way he'd gone to try to seek shelter during his human night. A demon had been hunting him for weeks and he'd barely eaten in days. Myoga, useless as he was, somehow found him and told him where to go. Totosai did indeed offer protection and upon seeing the sight of the boy, immediately offered his pipe. He barely remembered what happened after the first long drag but when he finally came back to his senses he felt full and well rested. He'd gone back at least once a year ever since.

"I'm going to repair my weapon," Inuyasha announced calmly to the others who offered to join him. He politely, suspiciously so, declined citing Kagome's possible return as the reason before taking off.

* * *

Kagome gasped as a sudden surge of youkai woke her up from a dead sleep. It would be more alarming if it was unfamiliar but she knew instantly who it was. Sitting up, she rubbed one eye with her hand before throwing off the covers and looking around in the dark. Her window was open but there was no Inuyasha. The sound of clinking coming from downstairs told her where he'd gone to and she groaned as she slowly made her way to see what trouble he was getting into.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?" Kagome yawned as she entered the kitchen before stretching her arms above her head, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Needed ramen. Put it in the microwave," he replied as he gave her a dopey smile and pointed at what he obviously believed to be the microwave. Kagome looked endlessly confused. It was only three days into her week long stay and while he wasn't here to take her back early, the fact that it was three in the morning and he'd somehow broken into her house just to get ramen was a little alarming. Especially considering there was a pallet of it in Kaede's hut. That wasn't the only thing that was mildly alarming about the situation either.

"The microwave," Kagome repeated slowly as she came to stand beside him and gave him a concerned glance, "Don't get me wrong. I mean I'm proud of you for know what a microwave _does _but, uh, I don't think you know what a microwave..._is_."

"I know," he replied a little defensively as he gestured at the damn thing, "I pressed the button and everything. Its just taking _forever_."

Kagome slowly opened the door and removed the small cup of instant ramen from the shelf before looking down at the half a dozen ice cubes on the floor. Yeah, he'd pressed a button alright. The small puddle of water also implied he pressed _multiple_ buttons.

"So, uh, this is a _refrigerator_," Kagome explained cautiously, "And, um, I think I'll just boil some water and make you some myself."

Out of nowhere, a noise echoed in the quiet kitchen. A cross between a stifled snort and drunken giggles. A strange sound that had Kagome freezing after she set down the now useless ramen and picked up a towel to clean up his mess. Sapphire eyes widened in shock and she took a step back when InuYasha doubled over and the noise increased in volume.

"I'm so _stupid_," he cackled, "I was all why isn't this working. No lie. I checked on it ten times."

Kagome grimaced as she awkwardly made her way to pick up the ice cubes and wipe up the small puddle. His frightening laughter subsided slowly into a sigh before he began sniffing madly.

"Where do you keep the _fucking _potatoes?" he groaned as he stumbled, actually _stumbled_, towards the pantry before holding himself up in a clear attempt to act like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"We don't have any potatoes," Kagome mumbled worriedly, "Are you...are you _okay_? Did you get attacked or something?"

"I need the tiny potatoes," InuYashya huffed in frustration as he slowly turned to face her, "You know where they are."

Kagome blinked rapidly at him as her concern rocketed into full blown panic before startling when he suddenly spun and grinned at the pantry.

"Come here you bastards," he snickered before sniffing madly and obviously following something's scent until he came to stand in front of the small cupboard. And then just kinda _stood_ there.

"There's a door," he giggled stupidly like it was the funniest thing he'd ever said and Kagome gaped at him. What the _hell_ was happening? Since when did InuYasha giggle or act so...so _dumb_? When he glanced over his shoulder at her with red tinged eyes, something clicked.

"Wait, are you _high_?" Kagome snorted when Inuyasha suddenly looked like a child with his hand caught in the candy jar.

"Mayyybe," he replied after a moment as he gave her a playful yet challenging glare before huffing and sniffing once more, "Where are the _fucking _potatoes?"

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Kagome laughed softly at his obvious desire for munchies, "Wait a minute and I'll get you some potato chips."

InuYasha glared.

"I'm not weak like you dumb humans," he protested as he turned his attention back to the cupboard, "The chips are in there. I can get the chips."

"Yeah, you can get the chips," Kagome snorted as she tried and failed to hide her amusement, "So are you, uh, going to open the door?"

"Oh right," he giggled softly as he did just that and quickly found what he wanted. The poor bag of potato chips never stood a chance and soon he was hovering over Kagome's shoulder anxiously awaiting his next snack.

"So, um, what did you, uh, take?" Kagome asked before blushing when he suddenly rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Went to visit Totosai," he hummed happily as he buried his nose into her neck and tightened his hold, "Fuck you smell amazing."

"What does Totosai have to..." Kagome managed time breathe before her eyes widened in realization. The old demon wasn't senile. He was just a stoner. There was _weed_ in that pipe he was always puffing on. The world made sense again. Well sorta. It surprised her that Inuyasha had, uh, _partaken_.

"Like rice. Rice and clouds," he elaborated before inhaling deeply. Kagome blushed.

"Well that's good," Kagome replied awkwardly before clearing her throat and focusing on the slowly boiling water, "That I smell, uh, nice."

Inuyasha hummed again and began to sway taking her along with him.

"So you went to see Totosai?" Kagome continued as her cheeks flamed crimson.

"Yeah," he replied quietly as he pressed a soft kiss against her neck. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and every muscle in her body tensed. The whistling of the kettle was the most welcome thing she'd ever heard.

"I need to make your ramen," Kagome coughed lightly and Inuyasha giggled softly as he tightened his hold.

"Go make it then," he challenged playfully before he gently nibbled on her ear lobe. Kagome shuddered and groaned.

"Inuyasha, stop. You're...you're not yourself," she breathed as she writhed slightly under the attention.

"I am myself," he hummed although he did stop and buried his nose into her neck once more, "I love rice."

He paused before giggling, "_Almost_ as much as I love _you._"

Kagome froze before rolling her eyes and reaching for the thankfully nearby instant ramen. He was just high as hell. If the bastard was here, he probably would've told Naraku he loved him too.

Awkwardly pouring the water into the cup, which was a struggle when a snickering half-demon refused to let her go, she waited the necessary seconds before damn near thrusting the cup under his nose. He released her instantly as he took the ramen in both hands and stared at it like he'd seen god.

"You are the _best_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me," he cooed at the tiny cup before his mouth fell open in mild confusion. Kagome rolled her eyes before presenting him with chopsticks. He grinned at those too.

Quickly devouring the cup like eating was going out of style, his bites slowed and dilated yet confused amber eyes suddenly honed in on her face.

"You're pretty. I'll give you that," he muttered before taking another bite and narrowing his eyes in silent accusation, "But I'm spoken for."

Kagome couldn't help the way that broke her heart. Tears began selling in the corners of her eyes, and she began to head back up towards her bedroom. Of course, he was spoken for. Kikyo was Kikyo was Kikyo and she would just never...

"See my bitch makes the ramen," he continued as though nothing happened and he took another bite before tossing the now empty cup onto the floor, "All _you_ did was give me chopsticks. So you can smell aroused _all_ you want little girl. I'm taken. My bitch'll probably be back soon and I'd like to keep my balls intact. Thanks but no thanks."

Kagome blinked once before slowly turning around. If he was this far gone that he didn't realize who he was speaking to...

What the _hell_ type of weed had he smoked?

"Tell me about her," she asked quietly as she slowly sat down at the kitchen table.

"I need more potatoes," he muttered distractedly as he began heading back towards the pantry and Kagome sighed.

Whatever Totosai had given him packed a punch, didn't it? Aside from the muchies, he was acting a little too out of it for the drug of choice to just be weed. It had to be laced with _something_. Or maybe it was just demon grade? How long would this last? The journey from Totosai's home took at _least_ a day. Had he just been wandering around all that time or was his craving for ramen that bad? It was a miracle he hadn't _died_.

Inuyasha came back moments later with literally _all _the chips and began tearing into the first bag before he seemed to realize she was still there.

"There you are. I wondered where you went. Can't just leave me like that," he cooed happily before he began forcing handfuls of chips down his throat. Those red tinted amber eyes staring at her with nothing short of pure adoration. Like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He blinked a few times before looking around.

"Where the hell did that other bitch go?" InuYasha asked in a confused tone as he glanced around the kitchen.

"It's just you and me, InuYasha," Kagome snorted softly, "There was no _other_ chick."

"You don't know. That's what you get for leaving," he huffed as he sent her a smug dopey grin, "Things happen."

"We're in my house," Kagome pointed out as she rested her chin on her hand, "In my kitchen. I did not leave and no one else is here."

"Says you," he snickered as he continued munching and looking around. Kagome rolled her eyes. Even high, he was stubborn.

Kagome coughed lightly before plucking up her courage. She might as well have some self-serving fun while he was obviously three sheets to the wind.

"Inu_ya_sha," she sing songed and his dopey grin was back, "I _love_ you."

"I know," he giggled once before opening yet another bag, "Stupid woman saying things."

"Do you _love_ me?" she sing songed again trying to fight down the anxiety that followed his blunt admission and he grinned as the look of love shining in his slightly altered eyes grew exponentially. _Before_ his face fell and he glared down at the chips in his hand.

"Fuck I knew this wasn't ramen," he scoffed in disgust before continuing to eat the poor defenseless food items.

Kagome rolled her eyes but felt satisfied with his answer. Whether it the weed talking or him, the look said it all. And that was enough to heal some of her broken heart. At least for a little while.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sensation of being awkwardly spooned. A clawed hand by her face telling her immediately who it was behind her. She lay there completely mortified and worried sick. For the life of her, she didn't remember even going to bed. When he woke up he was going to be so embarrassed if he remembered anything. Probably pick a fight over their compromising position. He'd...

The clawed hand hesitantly began to move before it came to rest on her stomach.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he pressed his forehead against his shoulder and sighed. The miko in question couldn't fight the building tension in her muscles as she waited for him to continue.

"We should sleep like this more often," he hummed contentedly as he adjusted himself so his hips were flush against her backside, "This is nice."

Relaxing slightly, Kagome waited to see if he'd continue but he didn't. His finger tips gently stroking her stomach as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Are you still..." Kagome trailed off and he chuckled lazily.

"Nah," he sighed happily as his foot began to play with hers, "But I should go visit Totosai more often. I don't know what I did but if it got me where I've wanted to be for the past year, it couldn't've been that bad."

"For the past _year_," Kagome repeated hotly and he tensed in anticipation of a '_sit_'.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered as he released her and began subtly crawling out of the bed, "I _did_ tell you, right? You know about...about, uh, _feelings_? W-why else would you let me hold you? I just...I _assumed_..."

"Where are _you_ going?" Kagome huffed as she rolled over and glared. He looked hopelessly lost and afraid. The miko's face softened and she rolled her eyes.

"Come back here," she ordered with an exasperated huff, "You're lucky you did this on a weekend. I barely slept. Had to babysit you so you didn't hurt yourself."

Relaxing instantly, he grinned and complied.


	4. IIMB

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suck at songfics so what awaits is hardcore suckage in incorporating the song to my own satisfaction and probably yours. Also I think this went a little off the rails and prompt. I am not entirely happy with it but after so many words I was like...this is what it is. Apologies.

**Request Line**

**IIMB**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our next request is from IIMB. Your song request for New Years Eve Masquerade Ball Songfic to 'When I Saw You' by Bumkey to is up next!"_

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_When I Saw You_

_Thinking of You Only_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome sighed as she stood before the full length mirror. Emerald had always been her color of choice and the sleeveless mermaid dress was the perfect shade. The material hugged her bodice in all the right places and in just the right way. Her normally untamable hair had been tamed and sleeked down into an elegant updo. By anyone's standards she looked absolutely stunning. Well, anyone's standards except her own.

She hated parties like this with a _passion_. What was the point? _Sure_, it was New Years and _sure_, her firm had decided that this was an excellent way to cater to the _corporate _clients but that _still _begged the question why she, the title abstract attorney who sat in her small office making no noise and who was treated like she didn't exist, needed to attend. It wasn't like the clients would _ever _see her face again. She spent her days locked in her office staring at the conveyance and mortgage records for the clients who wanted to but the commercial real estate. Drafting those acts of cash sales, HUDs and mortgages like they were going out of style but it wasn't like she even handled any transactions herself. No client knew she existed and that's how she liked it.

Smoothing out a few of the wrinkles around her hip, she groaned and glanced at her phone. She had about thirty minutes until she needed to head out. Thirty more minutes to bemoan the loss of an evening. All _ she _wanted to do was crawl onto the couch with a big tub of chocolate chip cookie dough and binge watch Forensic Files until the last thirty minutes of 2019 at which point she'd watch the ball drop in New York. That's it. That's what _ she _wanted to do tonight. Instead she had to go to this bullshit.

She'd found a peacock feather Mardi Gras style mask at the local party store. Found the dress at a department store. She'd gone cheap with the whole thing. Wasn't like they paid _her_ the big bucks. Hopefully she wouldn't bring shame upon the company but if she did it served them right. That's what they got for forcing her to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_When I Love You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That's what you're wearing," Sesshomaru commented wryly as he gave his younger brother a once over and frowned almost imperceptibly, "The firm would have supplied a suitable tuxedo. This is..."

"No one gives a shit what I wear," InuYasha huffed, "Besides what's wrong with it?"

"It is clearly a rental," Sesshomaru replied distainfully, "And a cheap one at that."

"I mean I know it doesn't smell the _best_ but I'll Febreeze it if I've gotta," InuYasha groaned and Sesshomaru's lips thinned.

"Yes, as the most influential demons of pedigree will not be able to distinguish Febreeze soaked polyester from quality material," Sesshomaru replied before imperceptibly rolling his eyes, "I shall instruct the servers to be liberal with the liquor. Perhaps that will stop them from noticing the elusive CFO couldn't be bothered to dress appropriately at his firm's event."

"An event that is stupid," InuYasha muttered under his breath, "Besides they already know I only got the job because of nepotism. I _barely_ graduated from my master's program. And why do I gotta go? I don't even have any clients. I'm not an attorney. They won't be dealing with _me_."

"You are _here_ because, whether you like it or not, you _are_ a member of the board of directors," Sesshomaru huffed, "Whether they are _your_ clients or not, you are an important figure who needs to command respect and trust. Father would be ashamed of your appearance."

"Well they can trust me to use the firm's resources _appropriately_ then can't they?" InuYasha sneered sarcastically, "And leave _Father_ out of this, asshole. Its too soon."

"Father died a year ago and, up until his last breath, he spoiled you. You command _no_ respect. You have always done the bare minimum and you have _no_ social awareness. No other CFO worth their salt would ever dress or speak as you do," Sesshomaru sighed as he turned and adjusted his bow tie before adding with a small smirk, "And _that_ is why you are single."

"I'm single because I _wanna_ be single," InuYasha snapped defensively and Sesshomaru sent him a knowing look.

"Come," Sesshomaru sighed as he began walking down the hotel's corridor, "The event is about to begin. Try to speak as you were raised to speak. If I so much as hear such grammar, I will personally address it."

"_Ooooh_, so you'll start a fight then," InuYasha snorted, "Well come on then. I haven't had a good fight with you in centuries. Bring it on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Did You Miss Me_  
_My Heart Has Changed_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_'At least its open bar,'_ Inuyasha groused silently as he shot daggers at Sesshomaru's back. For the greater part of the evening, he'd been forced to follow Sesshomaru around and be introduced to literally every pretentious asshole. Granted, the legal department wasn't the _only_ part of their company; yes, at least _half_ of the influential families of Japan were here; and, sure, he was _technically_ the CFO but he didn't see why they were even having this party. Most of the older generation had known him his whole life and knew who and what he was while the younger generation was more concerned with the drinks than they were networking. Which was fair. That's what _he_ was interested in too.

It also didn't escape his notice how every employee that had been mandated to be here seemed like they would have rather died than show up. While they put on smiles and mingled, when they thought no one was looking their eyes twitched and they kept checking their phones to see how much longer this torture would go on.

Inuyasha sighed as he forced a smile onto his face when Sesshomaru introduced him to a demon who smelled like hell and whose smile looked like he murdered more than a few people back in the day.

"May I introduce Mr. Masaki Naraku," the daiyoukai murmured with his neutral as ever air.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Inuyasha managed to sound congenial but how he had no idea. There was something about the man that sent his heckles up and that was saying something seeing as how the last person they'd met made numerous comments about whether he was qualified for his position. The real underlying question, of course, was whether a _half-demon_ was qualified to be in the CFO position but no one was going to actually...

" A half-demon," Naraku commented with no lack of disgust as he turned his attention to Sesshomaru, "Is this why he has not been introduced before?"

"I assure you that Inuyasha is more than qualified for his position and has done an excellent job these past twenty years," Sesshomaru soothed in a somewhat firm tone, "His lineage is immaterial."

"His lineage is _clearly _how he got the job," Naraku observed as he gave the boy a once over, "If this is how you run your business, I made take my business elsewhere."

"Where you take your business is your your right and your choice," Inuyasha huffed as he bowed slightly and walked away before he said something even more damaging. Surely, after that, Sesshomaru wouldn't introduce him to anyone else. _Surely_. See, this is why this party was a mistake and why he never left his office to meet anyone if he could help it. No matter how much time had passed, the age old bigotry never ended. Which made no sense when one out of every ten new babies born in this time were half-demons _anyway_. Whatever. The next generation would at least have it easier and it was technically illegal now to drown your spawn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I Will_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I need an old fashioned and I need it now," he barked softly at the bartender as he gently pushed a young woman in an emerald dress out of the way before tensing when her scent hit his nose. Slowly turning his head in her direction, he felt his heart skip a beat.

No. No. No. No. No.

"Excuse me," the woman huffed as she tapped him on the shoulder and he gently pushed her a little further away. She was human meaning she most definitely wasn't a client and therefore was most likely one of the many, many useless pawns they kept around to do bullshit the demons refused to do. Inuyasha bounced his leg as he tried to ignore the sudden impulses bouncing around in his mind. He would not do this again. Not with her. Never again if he had any say in the matter.

"_Excuse_ me!" the woman huffed angrily as she once again tapped him on the shoulder and this time he lolled his head in her direction with the coldest glare he could muster. An action he instantly regretted.

No. No. No. No. No.

"What?" he sneered as he managed a cold, superior look.

"You pushed me!" she scoffed as she gestured at him, "You can't just _push_ people."

"I can and I did," he replied coldly as he turned back towards the bar.

"Well no you can't! How would you like it if someone pushed you?" the woman challenged as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Go ahead and do it and maybe we'll find out," Inuyasha muttered in a bored tone as he screamed internally. This could not be happening right now. Just when he thought this night couldn't get any worse he'd managed to piss off...just fuck...he'd managed to piss off _her_. Not that he was going to pay attention to what his very soul was screaming at him to do. He was better than he had been all those years ago. He had grown and he would not be making the same mistake again.

"What the hell is your _problem_?" Kagome hissed as she set her jaw and glared, "That was so rude! You can't just go around pushing people out of the way!"

"Well I'm the CFO so I can push you if I want to push you," he clipped back as he shook his head and stubbornly ignored what his instincts were telling him. He was not about to go down that path. He'd already been burned by this bullshit once before and it did _not _end well. That might have been five hundred years ago and they say time heals all wounds but did it _really_? Now here was this pretty young copy, _probably _reincarnation, of the woman who tried to kill him and hated him with a passion. He might be a glutton for punishment in some ways but he was not about to let himself follow yet _another _woman around like a puppy only to get _abused _for his trouble.

"Well doesn't that just scream _lawsuit_," Kagome replied scathingly before setting her jaw and pushing him back to get back into her place in line, "Now move. I was about to order and so help me..."

Inuyasha had to fight back the desire to grin as her efforts didn't make him move an inch. Her touch setting all his nerve ends on fire and goosebumps appear on his arms. He did not need this and yet he needed it like he needed air. He hated it. Hated it almost as much as he suddenly loved it. This was the worst night he'd had in a long, _long_ time.

She pushed him again, hard, and he almost budged. His lips twitched upwards. She was a determined little thing. He'd give her that.

"My drink is almost ready. I'll move when I get it," Inuyasha replied a little more amused than he would like to be.

"No you'll move _now_," Kagome ordered as she glared, "What if I was a client? You'd risk losing my business?"

"Sure, _why_ not," Inuyasha teased as he finally lost the battle and gave her a flirtatious grin. The woman stopped trying to muscle him away and pulled back to give him a withering glare.

"There is no way you're _actually_ the CFO," Kagome opined wisely as she pursed her lips, "You just wanted to cut in line."

"I _am _the CFO," Inuyasha hummed before smirking and casually ordering another drink and the woman's jaw dropped in outrage.

"You can't do that!" Kagome huffed - truly believing he was full of shit and just some random asshole.

"You better be nicer to me or else I'll have to tell your supervisor," Inuyasha taunted as he leaned against the bar and smirked, "You're lucky you're cute. If you were a man, I would've decked you by now."

"Again, how do we _not _get sued with _you_ running around?" Kagome challenged and Inuyasha screamed internally. God damn, she was fiesty and cute and this whole display was so heartbreakingly adorable he could barely _stand _it.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly as he tried to lessen his cocky smirk into something more charming. For the first time, Kagome seemed to realize that her actions might actually get her in trouble. Perhaps she should stop pounding back those lemondrops like they were going out of style. Maybe switch to water. _Definitely_ switch to water.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she countered heatedly before her heart dropped when she saw the President of the company making his way over. Dying a little inside as her eyes widened in realization. Even _she_ knew the CFO was the President's brother and she'd be damned if this guy didn't look the part.

Oh _shit_.

"I'm, uh, Kag..." she began nervously before slowly backing away when the man's attention suddenly focused on his brother. Running as quickly as she could, she made it out the door before he had a chance to turn back around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I Wish You Next_

_To Me Like This_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The second she left, his heart skipped a beat and his instincts screamed at him to follow her. To wherever she had run off to. To her home. To the moon. Hell, his instincts didn't care where she went so long as he could go with her. This was a problem. This was _such_ a problem. He had sworn he'd never do this again. And he'd continue to swear and live in denial until the cows came home and then he'd be in denial about the cows.

That was what he wanted to swear anyway. With each passing moment, his instincts were fast overriding logic and common sense. His mind racing and churning as every sense he possessed went haywire trying to find her scent amidst a party abuzz with overpowering scents. It was impossible to find hers. Impossible. Oh god, this was such a problem.

"What the _hell_ Sesshomaru? Why did you need to interrupt me now?" Inuyasha huffed - trying to find some semblance of clam as his amber eyes darted around the ballroom for the woman in the emerald dress, "_Shit_, do you see where that woman went? Peacock mask. Green dress."

Sniffing once, Sesshomaru frowned almost imperceptibly and gave his brother a withering look.

"I intervene when it is necessary for me to do so. Her scent is reminiscent of a certain _evil _if memory serves_,_" the daiyoukai commented knowingly, "Leave that woman alone. I will see that she is terminated."

"God fucking _dammit_ Sesshomaru," Inuyasha groaned before freezing when he realized he'd been a little louder than he intended. Beginning again in a softer tone, he hissed, "I don't want her _fired_. I just..."

"I am well aware of what you must _want_," Sesshomaru countered wearily - actually showing an emotion other than disgust or anger for once, "This will not end well for you."

"You just don't want the bad press if I turn into a _stalker_," Inuyasha countered barely above a whisper as he ran his fingers aggitatedly through his hair, "I swear I won't stalk the woman. I just want to talk. I fucked up."

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru tried to conceal his concern but it shone through his eyes despite his otherwise neutral expression.

"Do not approach her," the daiyoukai began cautiously as he gave his increasingly agitated brother a once over, "This situation must be handled delicately."

"Don't act like you care," Inuyasha hissed as he narrowed his eyes, "The only reason you even tolerate me is because father made you. You..."

"In the beginning, that was true but many centuries have passed since then. You know this to be true," Sesshomaru replied with a slightly frustrated huff, "Control yourself. Wait here and I will send Kagura to..."

"Yeah 'cause she's a fucking ball of sunshine," Inuyasha sneered as he quickly felt himself spiraling into his base instincts, "I can't control this Sesshomaru. You know I can't."

"Then find the monk and allow him to use his aura to bring you back to center," Sesshomaru ordered quietly as he began sniffing the man out, "I will send Kagura to retrieve the woman."

"Oh yeah because forcing her to..." Inuyasha snarled as purple markings began slowly making themselves known and the daiyoukai's eyes widened in alarm.

"Find the monk. _Now_," Sesshomaru ordered, "I will bring the woman to you but you must control yourself. Do not cause a scene."

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't fucking..." Inuyasha breathed heavily as his claws began to dig into the wood of the bar and Sesshomaru made eye contact with the frightened bartender who flinched, "I'll try, okay? I'm trying."

"Find the monk," Sesshomaru ordered firmly before moving stealthily through the crowd in search of his mate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Can I Go Back_

_When I Saw You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome buried her face in her hands as she hid in the bathroom stall. Wishing the world would just reach up and drag her down into the depths of hell so she would never have to face _anyone_ from work again. Oh, she was going to lose her job over that. She should've just stayed home and risked getting reprimanded for not showing up. They wouldn't have fired her anyway. Not over that. But pushing the CFO and calling him names? Yeah, that spelled out _certain_ termination.

"Is anyone in here?" came a very bored voice followed by a sudden gust of wind and a small noise of disgust, "Well didn't this just get interesting. Here I am sent to find some mysterious beauty and what do I find but you."

It was clear the woman was being sarcastic and sickeningly, the voice sounded familiar. Furrowing her brow, Kagome tried to place it but came up short. Either way, she was hosed. Apparently, she'd caused such a scene that they'd actually sent someone to find her. Find her and fire her if she had to guess. Definitely getting fired over this one.

"Yeah, you found me," Kagome mumbled miserably as she shakily got up and opened the stall door. Coming out, she tried to prepare herself for her doom.

"I know your scent," the woman hummed as she tapped her elaborate fan against her lips and smirked. The white mask doing little to nothing to hide the wicked look in the woman's eyes, "You work with Kanna. You're that property attorney who hides in her office all day."

Kagome winced at how quickly the woman placed her which probably meant Kanna was capable of speech and had been talking about _her_. The small mousy woman had never said more than two words to her truth be told. The seemingly emotionless secretary primarily stayed at her desk throwing silent shade day in and day out. Her voice scraped at every nerve ending as she spoke so softly the clients and other attorneys could barely hear the small woman which meant they were usually pissed off once they reached her. Kanna also seemed to dislike that her family owned a shrine and had made a few comments to her paralegal about it. There...may have been choice words had a time or two over _that_. Choice words that had trickled down or _up_, as the situation seemed to indicate, to the powers that be.

"Yeah, she's, uh, the receptionist on my floor," Kagome cringed before sighing, "Listen, if you're here to fire me..."

"Why would I fire you?" Kagura replied coolly as she tapped the fan against her lips again and cocked her head to the side. It was beyond obvious she was having fun playing with her food. God, demons were the worst sometimes. Everything ended up being a game before they went in for the kill. Made for great businessmen and attorneys. Not so great socially though. Not great at all.

"I don't want to play this game," Kagome admitted with a soft sigh, "Let the CFO know I apologize and I'll go to the office and pack my things, okay? Just let me..."

"Oh, I'm not letting you leave," Kagura chuckled darkly as her crimson eyes flashed menacingly and the poor young attorney wished for a quick death rather than be subjected to this situation a moment longer.

"Okay, technically I would classify that false imprisonment but _whatever_," she retorted scathingly, "Listen, just tell him I'm sorry and..."

"Little girl I _know_ Inuyasha and I _know_ he probably deserved whatever wrong you perceive was done," the woman cut her off with a roll of her eyes, "Apologies are wasted on someone like him."

Kagome merely gaped at the strange woman who had randomly decided to hold her hostage.

"What do you want from me then?" the young woman asked nervously.

"I want nothing from you. He, however, wants a few moments of your time," the elder woman replied with a disinterested sigh, "Although _why_ is beyond me."

"A moment of my time? Why? So he can fire me himself?" Kagome replied scathingly as she hoisted her dress and prepared to march out, "So I can ring in the new year without a _job_?"

"That is _entirely_ up to you," Kagura replied with a slightly annoyed groan as she turned and began to leave, "Come with me."

Kagome didn't really think she had a choice in the matter at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Can I Go Back?_

_When I Saw You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In a somewhat deserted corridor of the expansive hotel, a slowly spiraling hanyou sat on a fold out chair while a ebony haired man was struggling to keep the poor man in check. It had been his job for the past ten years or so. During that time, his services were rarely needed. Once per year, during the audit, something of this nature was warranted but for the most part, he was retained as a precaution. That and he made an excellent press secretary for the somewhat impulsive, quick to anger, and foul mouthed CFO. His particular skill set killed two birds with one stone and paid generously to boot.

"You'll let me know if the sutra burns you," Miroku hummed as he knelt before his friend and gave him a reassuring smile, "This too shall pass but you need to breathe. In. And Out. In..."

"I'm not a _fucking_ child," Inuyasha snapped angrily as the purple markings deepened in color, "I just need some air. If you'll just let me..."

"You wish for me to release you and allow you to follow after that young woman," the monk chuckled as he gave his friend a knowing look, "I may be many things but I am not a fool."

"No you're just a fucking glorified babysitter," Inuyasha hissed as his youkai surged through him again and he groaned, "This is such fucking bullshit. Such bullshit. Why now? Why her? I just...fuck! How did she even get hired? Doesn't Sesshomaru interview _everyone_? Why would he hire her?"

"I do not believe he interviews _everyone_," Miroku sighed as he glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "He has people for that."

"I hate this."

"I imagine you do," the monk hummed wisely as he gave his friend an apologetic smile, "What is it about this particular woman that has you so worked up? I've seen you attempt to court many a woman but never have I seen you fall so hard so quickly."

"I don't even know her name," Inuyasha mumbled miserably as he rubbed his hand vigorously over his face, "I just...and just _**fuck**_!"

"Have you met her before?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"In a manner of speaking," Miroku repeatedly slowly as he searched his friend's face before his eyes widened in realization, "Have your instincts recognized her?"

"No _shit_," Inuyasha spat back bitterly, "It's happened before with...with her fucking same stupid ass soul and...and last time she almost pinned me to a tree for all eternity before getting herself killed over some stupid _bullshit_."

"A woman almost pinned you to a tree?" Miroku snickered as he gave the poor suffering man a once over, "_You_?"

"Shut up. It's not funny."

"I agree," Miroku commented with a soft chuckle, "Funny does not adequately describe how humorous that is. I was not under the impression that you enjoyed being a submissive."

"Oh my fucking...why is everything kinks with you? I meant she tried to _kill_ me asshole," Inuyasha snarled angrily as he turned red tinged eyes on the supposedly spiritual man.

"And yet she managed to get herself killed?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't fucking know. All I know is that next time I, uh, found her she was dead," Inuyasha groaned as his mind began to fade in and out, "Oh _fuck_."

"Stay with me," Miroku murmured softly as all humor was wiped from his face upon the realization that his ward was losing control quicker than he realized, "Sesshomaru assured me the woman would be brought here soon but I cannot allow her to come closer if you are not in your right mind."

"I'm trying. I'm trying," Inuyasha moaned as he let out a calming breath, "I'm trying..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Always Behind Of You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is he, uh, _okay_?" Kagome muttered nervously as she watched the trembling gentleman who'd been so cocky less than half an hour ago. Everything about this screamed danger. Every. Single. Thing. The seemingly insane man whipped his head in her direction and she flinched.

"I honestly didn't mean to upset him that much," she mumbled as she tried to escape the situation, "Oh, um, look at the time. Wow. It's so late and I just remembered I left my flat iron on."

"Dear if he was going to hurt you, he would have already," Kagura sighed in a bored tone as she pushed the poor girl towards the two men in the corridor, "Go speak with him. I'm missing out on the party and I've wasted too much time on this situation already."

_"Oh I really wished I would've just stayed home and watched Forensic Files,"_ Kagome swore softly as she began making her way down the hall, _"I did not sign up for this."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Close Your Eyes_

_Only Leave Behind_

_When I Leave You_

_Are You With Me_

_Even if the world hates us_

_I Will_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha hated himself. Why the hell was he like this? His focus was scattered - filled with nervous anticipation up to the brim. Beyond excited, even giddy. Each time when she seemed to actually be responding to his advanced, suddenly he couldn't hold a conversation or sit still while his thoughts danced in infinite directions. It had been about an hour since she had been awkwardly forced to be in his company. Which all things considered was not the way he wanted it to go. When Sesshomaru's instincts had recognized Kagura, he was smooth and charming and utterly unlike his normal stuck up self. On a good day, Inuyasha could smooth talk any woman into a date and probably more. Now that his instincts had been awakened he turned into a _complete_ moron.

At least he had the good sense to suggest they take a walk through the city where he could only humiliate himself rather than the company.

"So that was your brother's wife?" Kagome hummed as she gave him a warm smile and he nodded once, "Yeah, see that's, uh, one of the perks of dating me. Is, um, _money_..."

Blinking rapidly, the poor girl gaped at him before chuckling awkwardly and looking away.

"Wait, shit, no," Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face, "I meant to say I think she picked my brother for money and then...then _that_ came out. He, um...how much do you know about demon mating?"

"Enough," Kagome laughed as she gave him a knowing look that had his heart fluttering and plummeting at the same time.

"Okay, so, uh, Sesshomaru recognized her," he muttered, "But she's a complete bitch. Although to be fair, that's the only type of woman that could really handle him. He isn't the most personable in his day to day life."

"Unlike his brother who pushes young, unsuspecting ladies out of the way to get a drink," Kagome giggled before adding a little snarkily, "Or kidnaps them and forces them on dates."

"I can take you home," he blurted before swearing softly, "Shit. Wait. I didn't ask them to force you on a date with me, okay? I just..."

"You recognized me..." Kagome supplied as she stopped and turned towards him, "Listen, I don't know you very well and you don't know me from Adam. I'm very boring. My idea of a fun night is sitting at home and binge watching true crime. I went to law school because I was sick all through high school and that made me want to do something that could help people. Instead, I sit in an office making rich people richer. I'm from a family of priests and priestesses. We own a shrine just a few blocks that way. Instead of fancy dinners, I prefer eating ramen and ice cream at home. I'm not fancy. I don't _like_ fancy things. I'm not the woman for you. I'm just not."

"You are though," he whispered before he could stop himself as her words filtered down into his brain and made him want to vomit. She was rejecting him. From the get go, he had messed this up and he just kept digging himself a deeper hole.

"Do you...do you want me to order you an uber?" he finally asked after a few moments of tense silence. She smiled gratefully and nodded.

As he watched her get into the car, he sighed heavily as he felt his instincts getting their heckles up again. He would not stalk her. He wouldn't.

Okay, well maybe just a little bit.

Just the tiniest bit of stalking.

Just a smidge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I Wish You Next_

_To Me Like This_

_Can I Go Back?_

_When I Saw You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome sighed heavily as she flopped down on the couch. That was a nightmare. An utter and complete nightmare. Sure, he had his moments but surely, the CFO wouldn't just happen to see her and randomly recognize her. Such a thing was relatively rare and from what she could tell he wasn't even fully a demon. In high school, she'd received enough training to know half-demons didn't possess all the instincts of a full demon unless they were from a very powerful line. Which technically he was but still that didn't explain his sudden flip. It was so..._extreme_. She wanted someone who could challenge her but also could just relax with her. From the little she'd seen, that wasn't...

The doorbell rang and she groaned. She had a feeling she knew who it was. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted. Why didn't she order the uber from her phone?

"Coming, coming," she called out in a tired voice as she trudged towards the door and peeked through the peephole before her brow furrowed in confusion. It was ten on New Years Eve. Why the hell was someone still out delivering things?

"Uh, I didn't..." Kagome began awkwardly as she opened the door and the man sighed.

"Are you Kagome Higuarashi?" the young kid asked as he glanced down at the receipt. She nodded.

"I've got a chocolate, vanilla and strawberry gelato and a shoyu ramen here," the boy continued as he began fiddling with his insulated tote.

"I didn't order..."

The boy gave her a knowing, irked look.

"I _know_. I was also given this note and was told to make sure you read it before leaving otherwise I didn't get my tip," the young pimply faced kid huffed as he thrust out a piece of paper, "Please make this trip worth it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Your eyes, your face_

_If I can forget all of it_

_Can I Go Back?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha leaned over the balcony and stared into the bustling city below. The food had to have been delivered over an hour ago. Was it creepy to do that? Hell yes it was. The second the delivery boy went out he'd screamed internally but paying top dollar for the most elite ramen place to prepare a to-go order - oh god the almost tangible horror of the person on the line had almost made him flinch - and convincing his favorite ice cream parlor to hand over several small tubs after hours AND THEN finding some poor busboy to deliver it had been so much trouble that once it was on its way, he hadn't had it in him to call it back. He'd been wiped. At least, he hadn't delivered it himself. That was an improvement.

He laughed softly and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. Happy fucking New Years to him. He just needed to avoid her. Have Miroku take his phone and seal off his office first thing Monday so he couldn't go find her. Maybe even get a shock collar or something so he couldn't get within so many feet of the girl. Something, anything to stop whatever was happening. It was quite honestly the worst. The absolute worst.

Oh and the cherry on top of this self-imposed humiliation? He'd sent a note asking her to come back and be with him at midnight. Like she'd actually do that after all the obscene levels of creepiness that had gone on that evening. What he wouldn't do to go back and do it all differently.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I'll Bury It In Cloud Memory_

_I Will Live With Those Memories_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Champagne was being poured and everyone seemed to be excited about the new decade. Like it _actually_ was some major milestone when most of those present had lived for millennia. A new century, sure, that he could understand but a decade? That was nothing. Maybe he was just being salty because it was five minutes to midnight and she still wasn't here. All he had to look forward to come midnight was the realization that he'd be alone forever pining after a woman he barely knew and who, like her predecessor before her, hated him. Not that he'd done literally anything to make her feel any other way. He'd managed to insult her. Somewhat kidnapped her. Sent food to the address the uber had taken her to after she made it clear she wasn't interested. Oh, and he wrote some sappy love note and asked her to kiss him at midnight. Yeah, that was great. That was just dandy. Nothing wrong with that. All perfectly normal and sane.

And she loved true crime.

Probably thought he was a serial killer.

Sesshomaru was watching him like a hawk as was Miroku. No one else had seemed to notice his slow descent into madness. This was quite possibly the worst night of his life. Even worse than the first time something like this happened. Did he look different? Broken, perhaps? No, that would be stupid. It was still too new to have broken him already. It would make him that much more disgusting and creepy if it did.

How anyone could stand to look at him...

_'TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX...'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Your Eyes Look_

_If All of This is Forgotten_

_Can I Go Back?_

_When I Saw You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha continued to stare glumly as the clock counted down and the new decade officially began. She hadn't come. Not that he honestly believed she would. Sometimes he really wished he was only human. That he had died centuries ago after living a normal human life. The youkai in his system was uncontrolled. Untamed. Everyone was right to think he couldn't do a high stress job. Every instinct he possessed was so much stronger than his body could reasonably handle. They made him unbalanced and frankly insane. 99% of the time he could handle the volatile emotions coursing through his veins and then something like this hit him like a ton of bricks knocking everything off kilter. All it took was one moment for his entire life to be ruined. Sent him into a near frenzy that almost caused his youkai blood to take over. Why would anyone want to be with someone whose two halves equaled nothing but instability? Why would..."

"Sorry I'm late," he heard the last voice he ever expected and he blinked once as he whipped his head towards the most beautiful creature in the world. There she was in her dress and mask although her hair was noticeably different. A somewhat messy bun rather than the sleek, elegant updo she had been wearing earlier. It was an improvement honestly. Those flyaways framing her face in the most complimentary way.

"You..." he breathed before groaning when she flung herself at him and pressed her lips firmly against his. Well that was the last thing he ever expected but he'd be damned if he complained about it.

"Happy New Year," she cheered softly before giggling at his shocked face.

"Had to do my hair and makeup again," she hummed as she pulled back and grinned before she chewed her bottom lip, "So, someone delivered a gross amount of ice cream to my door step and I can't possibly eat it all by myself. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"You didn't think it was creepy?" he asked hesitantly as he blushed a furious crimson.

"I mean, _yeah_ it was pretty creepy," she admitted with a soft giggle before adding thoughtfully, "But then I thought maybe we could start over. Forget any of that ever happened and see where it goes from there. Its not every day a guy decides to low key stalk you by sending you food. It was equal parts creative and chilling."

"You ruled me out as a serial killer," he opined knowingly as he grinned down at her and she gave him a guilty smile.

"The thought did cross my mind," she admitted sheepishly, "But I figured that you had so many people involved in your creepiness that you most likely wouldn't kill me. Too many witnesses that could tie you to my murder and then that paper trail...you'd have to be the worst serial killer out there."

"That is a ringing endorsement if I've ever heard one," he replied sarcastically, "I probably won't murder you because I involved accomplices and sent you food. Maybe it was all part of my plan."

"Do you want the ice cream or not?" she challenged and he sighed happily before dragging her against him.

"Definitely," he cooed before dipping down and kissing her again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Always Behind Of You_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Kat

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shitty poem is shitty. Shitty poem also might've missed the mark but I tried, okay?

**Request Line**

**Kat**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our next__ request is from Kat. Your song request for POV long time friends realize they want something more is up next."_

My mother never took my side,

My father was absentee,

Alone on that cold playground,

Somehow you found me.

xxxxxxxx

Your heart was pure and kind,

Your friendship fast and true;  
It seemed so strange to find a friend

Seemingly out of the blue.

xxxxxxxx

No matter how many times I said,

That I could hold my own,

You still refused to let me be,

And ignored my loud groan.

xxxxxxxx

We grew as friends together,  
We became a package deal;  
Along the way it came to pass,  
A crush I did not reveal.

xxxxxxxx

Alas our childhood rolled on,  
Our roads went separate ways;  
We each pursued our interests,  
Work occupied our days.

xxxxxxxx

We soon forgot our time of play,  
Our tender carefree years;  
We didn't talk or keep in touch,

As life ground down our gears.

xxxxxxxx

Then my darkest hour came,  
And cut me to my core;  
To keep my heart from breaking,  
I closed and locked my door

xxxxxxxx

Then completely out of nowhere,  
Just as if on cue;  
An old familiar smile,  
Came slowly into view.

xxxxxxxx

Although the years had not been kind,  
And the die of fate long cast;  
Still it was as if we hadn't missed,  
A second of the past.

xxxxxxxx

You listened with attentive care,  
And reassured my mind;  
That loving hearts are still alive,  
That life is by design.

xxxxxxxx

Deep inside I've locked away,  
Emotions yet untold;  
As time goes on, and bonds grow strong,  
This too will all unfold.

xxxxxxxx

So thank you, woman, for taking time,  
To demonstrate your love;  
An unexpected blessing  
I feel underserving of.


	6. PrismaticOrb

A DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lemonish Lime Warning. Also again I suck ass at Songfic integration.

**Request Line**

**PrismaticOrb**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our __next request is from PrismaticOrb. Your song request for how Inuyasha would feel after waiting three years for Kagome to the tune of 'Stirb nicht vor mir' by Rammenstein is up next."_

_**The night opens her lap**_

_**The child's name is loneliness**_

_**It is cold and motionless**_

"You are confident you can handle the next exorcism on your own?" Miroku asked skeptically and InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"The village knows who I am. That's why they keep us on retainer so yeah, I can handle it," he scoffed as he adjusted his hold on the large crate balanced atop his shoulder, "I can do it alone."

"Oh, well alright then," Miroku hummed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder, "After you return, you'll join us for dinner then?"

"Sure," InuYasha agreed with an indifferent shrug, "S'not like I have anything better to do."

"Excellent."

As the hanyou watched the monk rush home to his wife, the indifference in his face slowly faded until a slightly hurt, sad look haunted his amber eyes.

"Of course I can do it in my own," he sighed as he turned and headed back towards his hut, "I do everything alone."

Pushing aside the almost pristine mat covering his door, InuYasha set down the crate carefully as he stretched his arms above his head. His home was slightly larger than the others. Set on the outskirts of the village on the edge nearest the well. He'd built it himself and had taken care to include some of the elements of Kagome's era in the details. There was a living area with a small kitchen nook. Pots and pans that had never been used hung alongside small cabinets he'd built and installed. Taking care to mimic the ones in her home as closely as he could. Two bedrooms had been included with a hinged door rather than the traditional sliding one. The futon he occasionally slept in was slightly suspended on a frame much like the one in her bedroom. There was flooring - _actual_ wood flooring he'd painstakingly laid down himself. In time, she'd return and he had wanted to ease her inevitable homesickness as much as possible. In the meantime, though, it was hell.

All those details he'd included those first months she disappeared mocked him now. Winter was coming soon. The second winter since she'd been stolen from him. He sighed despondently as he pried the lid off the crate he'd just brought home and stared down at the contents.

Somehow the monk had convinced the surrounding villages to put them _both_ on retainer in the event of attack. Sometimes if they were spread too thin Sango or Kohaku would assist but mainly it was them. They'd fought off bandits, demons and the occasional poltergeist. The villagers paid them in biannual installments with an additional barrel of rice each month. In Inuyasha's opinion it was a scam but there hadn't been a complaint yet and they _were_ always busy.

This crate represented his payment. The monk usually took the bulk of the profit. Not that InuYasha minded. Miroku had two newborns and a wife at home. He had no one.

There was the usual dried meat and herbs. A few tools for sharpening his sword, which while thoughtful was not even remotely useful. A sewing kit he also didn't need. Carefully unpacking, he tried to put things away in their proper place one by one. He was civilized now after all. Well, sorta. Domesticated was probably the right word. He kept his home in good order and clean. Slowly but surely, the crate was emptied until one small package was left.

Picking it up, his brow knitted together at the feel of it. Why would the monk have given him cloth? He didn't need it. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the twine holding it together before his amused smirk fell.

A kimono. A woman's kimono. Obviously crafted with one woman in mind. The skirt was a deep emerald green. The top portion while with emerald accents on the sleeve and neckline. Scarlet embroidered flowers gently trailed across the left shoulder where they came to a point. The sash that came with it emerald as well adorned with small white arrows. Whichever village had crafted it had made it with obvious affection.

Letting out a slow, controlled exhale, a strangled smile marred by the clear attempt to hold back tears grew on his face until it looked taut and painful. His hands trembling slightly as they continued to hold up the well crafted garment. It was flawless. Down to the very last detail. It wasn't made of silk or anything fancy although he knew the dye couldn't've been cheap. It was made for everyday wear. Sturdy yet beautiful. Just like Kagome had been.

Sighing shakily, he quickly folded it back up before taking the garment into his arms and crossing to his bedroom. This too needed to be put away. Maybe the next time they had a free day he'd air out the others. They'd get musty if they sat too long. This wasn't the first gift he'd received that had been made with Kagome in mind although it was by far the most painful to receive. She had touched so many lives. It only made sense they were grateful.

Opening the wardrobe, he took one of the small wooden hangers he crafted and gently placed the garment in its place before setting it next to the others. Gently taking the sleeve of the latest addition between his thumb and forefinger, he caressed the fabric for a moment before sniffing, shaking his head and closing the door.

**_I don't know what your name is_**

**_But I know that you exist_**

**_I know that sometime_**

**_someone will love me_**

"InuYasha-sama!" a gaggle of children screamed happily as they rushed him the minute he entered the village and he smiled despite himself. It was a nice change to have random people actually be happy to see him instead of screaming and running away in fear. The adults too called out their greetings as several mothers rushed forward muttering apologies as the children tried to climb up his pant leg.

"I don't mind," he laughed softly as one of the stronger children crawled up his back and honestly, he didn't. Which was shocking actually. No one had ever really touched him before Kagome came into his life and he missed the constant contact. The child's mother didn't seem to believe him as she pried her son off and placed him firmly on her hip.

"My apologies," she murmured exasperatedly as the tiny boy tried to struggle out of her hold and InuYasha leaned down slightly to give him a chiding, half-hearted glare. Eyes widening, the boy stopped struggling instantly looking quite contrite before hiding his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Yeah that's what I thought," he teased playfully and the little boy buried his face with a soft giggle.

"You do so well with the children," the woman hummed, "You just wait until you have little ones of your own. I would be honored to watch them anytime you wish. Buddha knows you have watched Eiji and the others more than enough times. I am sure I am not the only one willing to return the favor."

The woman cringed as she saw his face fall before he forced a smile back on his face.

"She'll come back, InuYasha-sama," the woman comforted softly, "I am certain of it. The journey to the continent is long after all and it is far too dangerous to travel during the winter season. Perhaps she will return by next spring, hn?"

Ah yes, the continent. An explanation concocted by the monk himself. It explained Kagome's prolonged absence and usually there were no follow up questions asked. InuYasha forced a smile on his face and nodded once. Muttering a soft farewell as he headed towards the headman's home.

It was weird to be accepted like this. To have people trust him, a half-breed, with their children. Nearly every exorcism, he lingered behind to entertain the children with his various attacks. Mostly out of boredom to be honest and to practice for his friend's new arrivals. The first children born of human parents who would ever be able to say they had a demon for an uncle. At first it had been difficult not to growl or snap at the little brats but he'd gotten better. It had gotten easier as he gained experience in dealing with the tiny things.

"You'll stay after right?" one of the children called out and he glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

It also hurt to be accepted like this because nothing like this would ever have happened if Kagome hadn't come into his life.

**_He comes to me every night_**

**_No words are left to say_**

**_With his hands around my neck_**

**_I close my eyes and pass away_**

Leaning against the wooden wall, Inuyasha slowly slid down onto the floor. New babies were exhausting. For _so_ many reasons. He'd tried to take pity on his friends. Holding the babies in turn so Sango and Miroku could have a moment to themselves. Even if just for a few minutes. Every noise startled them and their high pitched screams had seriously damaged his hearing. But the annoying ring in his ears would fade by morning. He hoped.

It served the monk right they were girls. For wrinkly puffy little things, they were still rather pretty. In time, he imagined Miroku would be a _very _paranoid father.

Pulling one leg up against his chest, Inuyasha lazily used it to prop up his arm as he in turn used that to rest his chin. His home was so _quiet_. The space he'd created somehow suffocating. Truth be told, it was far too much for one person but that had been the point. It hadn't been _meant_ for just one person.

Maybe he'd invite Shippo to live with him rather than have the kit stay with Kaede and Rin. At least then there'd be someone else here. He had never thought of himself as a people person but ever since the quest for jewel shards had been completed he felt lost on his own. He _needed_ to be around other people. Craved it like water.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head to clear those depressing thoughts from his mind. He just needed to sleep was all. That's why he felt like this. He was just tired.

Gracefully getting to his feet, he crossed the distance to his bedroom door. Taking off his top as he went. It was hot sleeping in all this. Especially since he was still using Kagome's sleeping bag as his blanket. It smelled like her even after all this time. Muted, of course, and nearly gone but still...it smelled like her a little. Kagome would probably laugh knowing he was sleeping like a '_normal person' _nowadays. No more sleeping upright in a corner or up in tree branches. There was something to be said about sleeping in a bed.

Especially when that bed smelled like her.

**_I don't know who he is_**

**_In my dreams he does exist_**

**_His passion is a kiss_**

**_And I can not resist_**

Another winter came and went. Another spring too. Yet another crate. Inuyasha's lips twitched upwards as he saw the tiny doodles on the lid. The children had placed them there for him. Not the monk. Not the slayer. _Him_. The half-breed.

Who _apparently_ looked like a blob with very long legs and little balls for knees. And a tail? Or was that supposed to be his hair?

And what was that one supposed to be? He snorted softly as he examined each terrible, _terrible_ rendition of various things before humming in surprise when one of children had managed to write their name. That was actually kinda impressive. Or one of the older children decided they wanted to join in the little ones' fun. Part of the deal with the retainer, after all, was that Miroku did lessons once a month. Most adults in the area weren't able to read, much less write. Not that InuYasha would ever admit it but Miroku wasn't the best at it himself. Better than most but still not great. Formal education the monk may have had but there had been _some_ perks to growing up in a palace. He knew from personal experience he could read circles around the pretentious bastard.

Maybe he'd find a way to incorporate the drawings in the house somehow. Kagome would like that. She had saved nearly all of Shippo's drawings. Had them in a little box in her bedroom. An idea occurred to him as he saw a bundle of beeswax candles. All he'd need is some dye and then...

He sighed shakily as he dashed the thought from his mind. No, he needed to save them for when she came back. He might be able to see at night without a light to guide his way but Kagome couldn't. And she'd come back. She had to.

He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.

**_I wait here_**

**_Don't die before I do_**

**_I wait here_**

**_Don't die before I do_**

It was so different to sleep beside someone rather than sleep alone. Her body molded perfectly against his where she was always meant to be. He wanted to protest when she rolled away from him but then she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was slow in his response, and then he was pulling apart the pale white cloth to free her breasts. Cupping one in his palm as a sense of urgency entered into each meeting of their lips.

"InuYasha," she breathed and something inside him snapped. In an instant, they were kissing each other and holding each other and rolling on and off each other, slowly then vigorously. Moving purposefully, into and against each other, but nothing seemed to be happening. Nothing was giving way. But he was close. He was so...

Gasping loudly, InuYasha sat bolt upright in bed. Lost between dreams and reality as he glanced around for the woman that had been in his arms only moments ago before realization hit him hard. She wasn't there. She had _never _been there. It has been a dream. It was only a dream.

Clamping his hand across his mouth, he had to fight back the desire to scream. It had felt so real. A lump formed in his throat as he clenched his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip so hard it bled. His entire body trembling from the effort of holding back tears.

It wasn't real.

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_I know that you exist_**

**_Don't die_**

**_Sometimes love seems so far_**

**_I wait here_**

**_Your love I can't dismiss_**

**_I wait here_**

"You go," InuYasha laughed as the monk eagerly turned and damn near sprinted towards his hut where his newborn child awaited him. A part of InuYasha was happy for his friend while the rest of him felt broken, bitter and lost. Summer had arrived yet again. It would only be a few more months until the fourth winter without her.

He'd gotten more lax about keeping up his hut. He couldn't remember the last time he swept the floor although the dust covering everything suggested it had been too long. While he was still trying the well every three days, it was more a part of a now deeply entrenched routine. Any hope it might actually work having curled up and died.

Several of the villagers too had seemed to realize that the half-demon who played with the children, helped with the harvest and protected them all was, in fact, quite available. Miroku had been approached by _several_ families to inquire as to whether InuYasha would be willing to accept one of their daughters as his wife. Thankfully the monk had enough respect to not say yes immediately even when the dowry promised had been quite substantial but that didn't make it feel any better when the monk tried to convince him to accept. Even after all these years, there was the hope that Kagome might come back although that hope dwindled with each winter. Would to really be that bad to start to move on? To try to be happy and find love again?

Yes. Yes it would. If Kagome _never_ came back, InuYasha resolved himself to his fate. There would never be a woman who could even begin to replace what she had been to him. He had enough honor left in him to know it wouldn't be fair to enter into a relationship with someone when you had nothing to offer.

And he had nothing left to give.

His heart felt hollow and numb. Missing even. A dull ache filling the hole where it should have been. Most of the time he could ignore it and act like everything was okay but late at night, when he lay in his lonely little hut all by himself, it ate him away piece by piece.

Swallowing thickly, he sorted the various methods of payment into two piles. His being rather modest by comparison. He didn't need much. It was only him. It would always only be him.

Picking up the monks bundle, he quickly deposited it outside his friends home before heading back to collect his things. He probably needed to clean up. The twins would undoubtedly be there after all while their mother recovered. Wrinkling his nose, he tried to remember if he'd saved the toys he had received in one of the first installments. Back when the various villages assumed Kagome was still in his life and making the _giant_ leap that children were surely on the way. They'd been cute little things. A set of carved wooden men and women that would have made excellent playthings. A rattle.

A little perfect rattle for the baby that would never be.

The blood in his veins grew cold and his steps suddenly felt heavy. His throat growing tight as he swallowed repeatedly. Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath to calm himself before carrying on.

Sniffing once, he tried to remember where he hid them and ignored his broken heart. Probably in the much neglected wardrobe he thought numbly. Eaten away like the clothes that hadn't seen the light of day in almost a year. It was too hard to look at them. To open that door. He had moved it to the second room so he wouldn't have to see it anymore.

One less thing to keep him up at night.

Clearing his swollen throat, he squared his shoulders and ignored the hollow feeling in his gut. He should probably air everything out and clean up a little.

Just in case.

**_All the houses are covered in snow_**

**_And candle light in the windows_**

**_They lie there together_**

**_And I_**

**_I only wait for you_**

Summer was almost over and every remaining member of their group had dark circles under their eyes. If they'd thought the twins were a handful, they had been _sorely_ mistaken. This new addition screamed constantly. At the same time. Every single day. Three times a day. But not at nice, easy times. Oh no. Once right before dawn. Once in the afternoon. Once right around the time everyone should be asleep. The poor thing would scream and scream and scream for what seemed like hours. Then, for good measure, wake up every two hours in between just to fuck with them all. Everyone was tired. Everyone was miserable.

But damn it all if the little shit wasn't cute when he wasn't screaming like someone was trying to murder him.

Inuyasha had been watching the twins a few nights every week to give his friends some reprieve and the little ones a night to sleep uninterrupted. Not that it helped him any. His instincts were going absolutely haywire all the time. Each tiny scream triggering his reflexes to protect his pack. His instincts didn't give a shit that no one was actually in danger. They didn't care. His instincts gave exactly zero fucks and so, despite not having to deal with a screaming baby directly, he was still dealing with a screaming baby.

His lips twitched upwards as a strange thought crossed his mind. Maybe the well wanted to teach him a lesson about not starting a family too soon. He had never really been around newborns before. Maybe this was the final lesson he needed to learn before he was officially good enough for Kagome.

His face fell as the thought vanished as quickly as it came. It was a nice thought. One he couldn't afford. Not any longer. Not if he wanted to pretend he was fine.

He sighed sadly before flinching when the twins were suddenly on him and tugging painfully on his ears. That was their new game. Tug on the ears and cause pain. Not that he showed how much it hurt him, mind you, but _damn_ it hurt. And he was too tired to trust himself not to growl at them. It was a point of pride that he'd never growled or snapped at the brats. He wouldn't start now just because he hadn't had a nap and these little shits were...

FUCK THAT HURT!

"Sango? Can you do something about the twins?" InuYasha hissed angrily as the control he usually had over his emotions began cracking dangerously.

"Girls leave him alone," Sango sighed tiredly as she continued hanging her laundry, "Sorry InuYasha. I know..."

Whatever the slayer began rambling about went completely unnoticed as his nose twitched once. Then twice and Shippo suddenly found himself the twins new prey.

**_I wait here_**

**_Don't die before I do_**

**_I wait here_**

**_Don't die before I do_**

Winter came yet again but this time it was different. The hut that once felt so suffocating was now his favorite place in the world. It finally felt like a home.

Kagome shifted in her sleep with a soft tired hum as InuYasha's amber eyes continued their task of memorizing every detail of her face like he had done every night since she arrived.

It felt like an eternity since that first day. When he'd finally gotten her all to himself, he had kissed her, gently, then with building pressure he couldn't control because he hadn't kissed her in so long. Hadn't held her in so long. Hadn't seen her in so long.

Inuyasha moaned softly at the memory of that day before maneuvering himself so he lay flush against her. It didn't matter that he'd woken her up in the process. That was exactly what he wanted.

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**I know that you exist**_

_**Don't die**_

_**Sometimes love seems so far**_

_**I wait here**_

Kagome laughed as InuYasha threw his sword to the ground and stalked towards her. In an instant, clawed hands pinned her wrists against the wall as he urgently captured her lips. Sometimes it was so overwhelming. The need for her. He had seen her that morning but it might as well have been another three years. She felt herself being lifted. Her feet no longer touching the floor. Strong calloused hands sliding down her arms to stroke her all over as his breath came out in shaky pants against her lips. His strength increasing, his desire increasing, his pulse increasing as trembling fingers worked to free her from her confines and his.

Yes. It was overwhelming. His need for her. Almost as overwhelming as her need for him.

**_Your love I can't dismiss_**


	7. superpixie42

A DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I honestly had too much trouble using the Madonna song with the tone I wanted to convey so..._sorry_.

**Request Line**

**superpixie42**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our __next request is from superpixie42. Your song request for Kagome notices Inuyasha's human body is riddled with scars is up next."_

"It's just a stupid cut," InuYasha snapped as he tried to scramble backwards without wincing, "It'll get better in the morning. I don't need you to clean it."

"Oh yes. Whatever could go wrong," Kagome countered scathingly as she watched the black haired boy literally back himself into a corner, "Why bother cleaning a dirt covered wound? It'll just seal up all that dirt in the morning and you'll get blood poisoning. No big deal."

Inuyasha smirked despite himself before his glare returned full force.

"You just want to see me naked," he tried hoping her embarrassment would get her to leave him alone.

"Oh. You got me. That was my plan all along," Kagome bit back sarcastically before giving him a withering glare, "Shirt. Off."

"Make me," he snarled and Kagome sighed.

"You're so immature."

"_You're_ immature."

"_Great_ comeback," Kagome snorted, "Doesn't sound like something a child would say _at all."_

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop _acting_ like one," Kagome clipped back as she raised an eyebrow, "You want to keep going? We've got all night and I'm not backing down until you let me see your wound."

The stare down that followed would've sent chills down even Naraku's spine before InuYasha admitted defeat and began shrugging out of his clothes.

"Not like dirt even got on it," he muttered scathingly, "Stupid woman. Being all dramatic."

Kagome ignored the insult as she collected the linens and disinfectant she had laid out. Scooting towards the seething man sending daggers at her with his dark eyes, she gently wiped away the smeared blood before her hand paused. Wiping again, she realized that some of the dark pink streaks weren't blood smears at all.

"What are these?" Kagome whispered as she traced a few with her finger and Inuyasha's angry countenance faded as he looked down.

"Nothing," he replied indifferently, "Hurry up already. That shit burns my nose."

"They're scars," she whispered as her eyes traveled across his chest. It was littered with them. How had she never noticed before?

"Are you blind? They've been there woman," he hissed as insecurity welled in his chest, "Like I said. They're nothing."

"I've never seen them," she replied softly as her gaze drifted upwards to his neck. Several purplish jagged lines adorned his throat. Like multiple someones had tried to slice it at one point or another. A shaky sigh escaped her lips.

"When did these happen?" she asked quietly as she traced a particular nasty one on his throat with her finger causing him to shiver. Not because it felt good either. He'd always assumed she'd been able to see them. A cold feeling of dread settled uneasily in his gut.

"Years ago," he admitted nervously as his eyes searched her face. She looked so sad. He swallowed thickly and unfortunately the movement accentuated the pale purplish lines causing Kagome's eyes to widen incrementally.

There were so many of them. Not one or two or even three. _Dozens_ of people had tried to slit his throat. _Dozens_.

Forcing his chin up so she could inspect them more thoroughly, she really should've seen what followed coming. Hell hath no fury like an insecure half-demon.

"Get the _fuck_ off" he snapped as he roughly pushed her away before instantly regretting what he'd done when Kagome fell onto her back. Her head making a soft thump as it made contact.

"Wait. Shit. Are you okay? I didn't mean..." he hissed as he scrambled forward and gently helped her back up, "Sorry. I just..."

"It's fine, InuYasha," she sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. He looked more miserable and horrified than she'd ever seen before.

"I hurt you," he whispered as his human eyes seemed to scan her body for injuries before, finding nothing worrisome, he finally relaxed. _Kinda_.

"I tried to pop the personal space bubble," Kagome laughed softly, "Should've known better."

"The what?" he blurted before the rest of what she'd said registered.

"You think I'd hurt you," he accused as his heart broke and she shook her head.

"I'm not saying that," she comforted as she gave him a reassuring smile, "Just saying I shouldn't have tried to do that."

Whatever she was doing was having the opposite effect of what she wanted. InuYasha suddenly looked so incredibly lost and scared and unsure of himself. Obviously unnerved by what he'd done and upset about what she'd said. If it wasn't so sad, she might've laughed at the uncharacteristic behavior. It was weird. Just..._weird_.

"Do you want to look at them?" he finally asked as he cast her a quick glance. He could fix this, he thought. He _needed_ to fix this. He'd hurt her. Oh god he'd actually hurt her.

"The scars you mean?" she clarified and he nodded. His mind still replaying the last excruciating minute over and over and over. His self loathing building until he very seriously almost puked. Stupid human emotions. Making him do shit and _feel_.

"Do _you_ want me to?" She asked hesistantly and he shrugged in reply. Truth be told, no. No he didn't. He didn't like being stared at on a good day. Especially when those stares focused on part of himself that were different.

All this time he'd assumed she saw them. Even on occasion when he felt like punishing himself, he almost thought she found him _attractive_ despite his married skin, and demon traits. The demonic traits she obviously wasn't bothered by but the scars she clearly had never noticed before did. They seemed to bother her a lot.

Was she disgusted by him now? He had just gotten used to her genuine acceptance too. Assuming that she really didn't care about his appearance but now he knew the truth. It was entirely possible her vision was so bad she just didn't _know_.

Maybe she couldn't see what he looked like at all. That would explain a lot actually.

Either way he needed to fix all of this. He needed to fix it _now_.

Swallowing thickly, he nodded as he moved back into the corner and waited for the doom that was inevitably coming.

"Why don't I see these when you're normal?" Kagome asked as she scooted forward and began looking at the scars of his chest more closely. The small line over his heart that had clearly been placed there by Kikyo's arrow. The deep purple puckered one where Sesshomaru had thrust his hand through his stomach. But there was a series of healed gashes wrapping around his side that had her particularly concerned.

"I dunno," he muttered awkwardly. Being examined so throughly made him uneasy. She seemed so intrigued by those marks on his skin and not in a good way. Had she really never noticed before? What else had she not seen?

"I normally have dog ears, ya know," he muttered in an unsure tone that had her looking up at him instantly in amusement.

"No duh," she giggled, "What do they have to do with these scars?"

Well that was one less thing bothering him. She wasn't blind as a...

Wait, what the hell? What did she mean what did his ears have to do with...

"Are you really that stupid? I only _have_ these because of those ears. _Because_ of what I am," he snapped angrily as he glared down at her.

"I didn't mean..." Kagome groaned as she sat back on her knees and gave him a patient glare, "I was just wondering why you said that."

"Because you're acting like _this_," he gestured to his exposed torso, "Is new. Like it hasn't always been there."

"I've seen you literally naked before and you don't have these when you're your usual self," Kagome pointed out with an amused smile that fell when he merely looked confused, "At least to human eyes, I guess. Can you see them all the time?"

He let out a shuddering breath as he tried to get his anger back under control. Why were emotions so much _harder_ as a human?

"They're lighter normally. More silver," he admitted finally as he awkwardly shifted his weight. He'd always assumed...

Maybe the others couldn't see them either. The scars invisible to human eyes. Shippo noticed. InuYasha knew he had. There were times the stupid brat seemed a little too focused on the worst of these blemishes when he thought no one was watching.

"Maybe that's it then," she hummed as she glanced over her chest before her eyes drifted back to those deep grooves wrapping across his stomach from the back.

"What's this one?" she asked quietly as she reached out and ran her finger across one of the shockingly deep valleys. He cringed and sat up a little straighter so his back was nearly flush against the wall. The scars on his chest, though numerous and ugly themselves, were the least of his problems. His chest wasn't a veritable topographical map complete with enough sprawling grooves that someone might mistake it for tree bark. At least the part she was looking at now had some smooth areas.

"It's a scar _stupid_," he clipped back hoping that the insult would end this line of questioning before swearing silently when her hand suddenly slipped behind him and her eyes widened in horror.

"Let me see your back," she breathed and he shook his head.

"I'm still bleeding," he pointed out as he desperately tried to change the subject, "You need to finish what you started. What about blood poisioning?"

"The bandage will have to wrap around your middle which will require me _seeing_ your back," she pointed out with a knowing look.

"It's not that bad," he argued weakly, "Just put one of those bandaids on it."

"InuYasha," Kagome warned, "Don't me say it."

"You wouldn't _dare_," he sneered although she could hear the genuine fear in his tone. She didn't sit him when he was human for a very good reason. The miko had done so once before when he was human and the spell had straight up broken his nose. Blood had gushed out all night after Sango had set it and the resulting bruise took two full days to disappear. To call the incident unpleasant would be an understatement.

"Then lay down and let me see your back," she challenged and the glare off began. Growing in intensity as they shot daggers and screamed at each other through expression alone. The problem he had was that he knew she would _never_ let this go if he didn't fold. Might even be afraid to touch that part of him if she thought it might aggravate injuries long since healed. Kagome riding his back was definitely not something he had any intention of giving up. Which caused a conflict of It's own. If she saw, she might not want to touch him at all. Might be disgusted by the memory of seeing the mottled, disturbing sight.

"I just want to see," she finally asked in a soft, pleading tone as she batted her eyelashes at him and pouted prettily. His resolve wavered at the dirty trick.

"You're still you Inuyasha. I feel _bad_ that I've never noticed before," she tried again in the sweetest, least cheesy tone she could manage and he folded.

Damn her.

Sighing, he slowly sprawled out on the floor, wincing when his still unattended injury hit the gritty floor. So much for worrying about the previously not covered in dirt wound.

Kagome's soft gasp felt like a thousand daggers in his heart. He turned his face away from her and rested his cheek on his arms. She'd never look at him the same again and a part of him grieved the inevitable loss.

"What happened?" she asked as her fingers trailed down the heavily grooved flesh. How could she have missed _this_? His back normally felt so smooth and this was far from the first time she'd tended to an injury.

"What do you think happened?" he chuckled darkly, "I got _hurt_."

_Clearly_, Kagome thought miserably as her eyes followed a strange series of wide loops. They had obviously been stretched over time. As he had grown, the skin had been pulled to match his larger stature.

"These are from when you were small," she whispered as she traced the asymmetrical grooves that were much, much deeper than they looked and were to blame for the wrap around blemish as well.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily. He knew which ones she was referring too. Those had been the _first_ ugly marks he'd received.

"Are they from a whip?" she asked cautiously and he nodded.

"Why?" she asked quietly before huffing in frustration and backpedaling, "I mean I know why, why but I just..."

"My grandfather tied me to a post after mother died," he explained softly, "Something about the plague. I can't really remember."

She let out a shuddering breath and her fingers stilled for a moment.

"Is that how your mother died? She got sick?" Kagome asked as her fingers began lazily tracing the elaborate purplish groove once more and he nodded. Truth be told, it felt nice to have her touch him so intimately. When she usually tended to his injuries touch was just a means to an end. Deliberate and purposeful. This was...

He shivered slightly at the sensation.

"Sorry," she cringed as she retracted her hand, "Did that hurt?"

"No. Just cold is all," he lied softly, "You can keep looking if you want."

"There's so many," she murmured sadly as her fingers splayed out against his back and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. This wasn't bad. This wasn't bad at all. Why had he fought her again?

"What's this one?" she asked as one finger pressed lightly into a crescent shaped groove above his shoulder blade. He shrugged and the movement caused the marred flesh to crumple around her fingertip.

"I get injured a lot Kagome. You can't expect me to remember each time," he sighed.

"I..." the miko began as she lifted her hand and leaned over to look at his face, "I've been working on using my power to heal injuries. Since you're human right now, would you mind if I practiced? Maybe I can fade some of them. If you want."

The prospect of Kagome basically giving him a massage was very, _very_ tempting. Whatever she wanted to try obviously wasn't going to work but who was he to say no to a pretty girl wanting to run her hands all over him?

He nodded before a satisfied hum escaped him when her palms suddenly pressed against the base of his back, applying slightly more pressure as they began sliding upwards before running down his sides. Again and again and again until he was panting slightly.

His mind lazily drifted into a less than innocent direction as he allowed himself to pretend that she still somehow found him attractive and her hands were running over him for an entirely different reason. It was especially easy to fantasize when her fingers trailed over his hip bone. A little too easy.

This needed to stop before he did something else to fuck up the best thing that had ever happen to him.

"I think that's enough," he sighed as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position.

"I got rid of a few," she offered with a proud little smile that had his heart melting.

"Did you?" he laughed before his face fell and his insecurity peeked out its head in his mind. He needed to get ahold of himself before he got his hopes up.

"I still can't do deeper scars but..." she admitted before trailing off when she noticed how he was withdrawing into himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked before mentally smacking herself upside the head. She was just winning the asking stupid questions game tonight, wasn't she?

"I have a scar too," she offered and he glanced at her in confusion, "Do you want to see?"

Before he could respond, she was pulling her shirt up and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as smooth creamy flesh he'd never gotten a good look at before was exposed for his viewing pleasure. Not only was he allowed to look, he was expected to look and his little, very _male_ heart could barely handle it.

"See? Where the jewel popped out," she commented oblivious to his inner struggle. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was but it was still rather deep. The hot pink puckered blemish the only thing even _remotely_ flawed about her stomach. His hand moved before he could stop himself. His calloused palm resting on her waist as his thumb gently caressed the mark. Trailing up and down over the scar while the sensation of his hand on her skin overwhelmed his system.

His eyes trailed over the light tan curves of her stomach. His mind trying to commit the sight to memory. Counting every freckle and taking note of every minute detail.

"Still beautiful," he whispered more to himself than her before he inhaled sharply and retracted his hand like it burned. He hadn't meant to say that out loud dammit. He hadn't...

"You...you think I'm beautiful?" Kagome asked softly and his heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as he waited for the axe to fall. Her hands lowering her shirt slowly as her sapphire eyes tried to read his mortified expression.

Smiling softly, she scooter closer to him and he flinched.

"_You_ think I'm _pretty_," she teased and his humiliation only grew as he glared at the floor to his side. That was a stupid thing to say. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. St...

He gasped softly when her lips suddenly were pressed against his own. Each meeting slow and lingering and coaxing him to respond and with a soft groan he did.

Panting heavily several long heated moments later, he stared at her in utter confusion.

"Why'd you do that?" he managed to breathe.

"Because I think you're pretty too."

InuYasha snorted before pulling her in so he could kiss her again.


	8. superpixie42 x2

A DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I shit you not some of this happened to me as a child but fuck that teacher I'm a lawyer now so she can kiss my ass. Much to my horror, I've learned recently that she's a guidance counselor now. I'll see you in hell Ms. Edge. I'll see you in hell.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My bad for two in a row. Didn't realize it was the same requester until after I'd written it. My bad. My bad.

**Request Line**

**superpixie42**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our __next request is from superpixie42. Your song request for strip poker."_

Thank you sweet baby Jesus this was nearly over. Morbidly she considered the fact that she was technically winning. Alright, alright that was a lie. She was dangerously close to losing it all but little did they know, she still had an ace up her sleeve.

"Oh for fucks sake give me that," an exasperated male voice interrupted her thoughts, "You've played card games before. How the hell do you not know how to shuffle?!"

"I'm not the one who decided we take _turns_," a pretty chocolate haired woman clipped back as she clumsily handed over the cards. Kagome had to bite back a smile. Of course Sango was having difficulty playing cards. Despite her best efforts, the poor girl could not bluff to save her life and as a result was down to her underwear courtesy of Miroku. To her credit, she'd somehow figured out how to smush her arms against her exposed chest in such a way that very little could be seen and her chair was pulled so far forward a red line had formed on the skin being constantly rubbed against the wooden tabletop. The result being, of course, that she was attempting to shuffle cards with unnaturally folded arms in the middle of the air which was both comical and sad.

The boys were having no problems with their lack of clothing. In fact the most perverted of their group had taken to standing in an undershirt and his underwear a little too close for comfort so that his - _ahem_ \- private area was nearly the same height as the utterly mortified naturally prudish woman he'd had a crush on since middle school. Inuyasha was down to his shorts but didn't seem to care. Well that wasn't quite true. He seemed rather disappointed.

For the life of her, Kagome couldn't remember how their strange clique had formed. At first it had just been her. Then one day - this she remembered perfectly- she saw a little boy watching the other children play despondently. The little red dodgeball clutched in his trembling hands. He was a little strange and a little too hyper, impulsive and prone to outbursts to make friends. The result being that none of the children wanted to play with him and the braver ones treated him like dirt. They ganged up on him to such a degree that it made all the '_good_' children withdraw into themselves and tried to make themselves as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Teachers too were unusually cruel to him and completely ignored the vicious bullying. It was almost like they thought he deserved it for being different. The home room teacher often sending him to the box of veritable shame for no apparent reason the moment he stepped through the door in the morning. A small four by four makeshift isolation chamber made from dismally grey room dividers that somehow deemed fitting for hyper children who disrupted class. A torture chamber of sorts. Kagome had first noticed him when his mother timidly came into class holding his hand and the teacher had said she'd forgotten he was even in her class. It struck her as odd and next thing they knew the vice principal was sitting in their classroom every single day.

She'd come to learn that he was the way he was because his father had died when he was young chasing him into a street and his brother beat him mercilessly because he blamed him for their father's death. His mom was too timid to do anything about it so it wasn't uncommon for him to come to school in long sleeves and jeans even in the sweltering heat of late summer. He'd been distrustful of the popular well liked little girl who seemed to adopt him. At first anyway. But as time passed he'd grown in confidence and his previous behavior problems lessened more and more. Not to say they didn't argue about every little thing but they never stayed mad for long.

It wasn't until middle school that a fight she barely remembered broke out. Something about the weird kid in class looking at someone funny and then prepubescent hormones kicked in and well...

A transfer student randomly tried to break it up. Blaming the weird kid until she'd intervened and called the bully out. The new boy liked her spirit a little too much but by that time Inuyasha had become fiercely protective of his best friend and Miroku had learned not to go there pretty quickly. It was strange but their duo became a trio and they soon did everything together.

And then high school came and with it came Sango. Someone stole her backpack from out of her locker and blamed Inuyasha - again just throw blame on the weird kid. One vicious confrontation later and now they were four.

College arrived. They went together as they had always done. Each pursuing their own majors but always making time for each other. Which very, _very_ unfortunately had led to this moment.

Kagome had never played strip poker before. Hell, she'd never played poker. They played Gin Rummy. They'd played Egyptian Ratscrew. They'd played Speed. But then Inuyasha had proposed strip poker and for god knows what reason they'd all agreed. Now she sat in only her pajama shirt, bra and panties because everyone else has played this game before. She blamed Jose Cuervo. It was _not_ her friend.

But somehow despite her lack of experience she wore the most clothes and everyone seemed dumbfounded how she'd managed this lucky streak. Inuyasha, for whatever reason, seemed to become more and more annoyed with every round. Especially when she kept taking clothes off of someone _other_ than him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her when he slipped her the cards. Snorting at his strange behavior, she picked them up and groaned. A pair of threes. Of course. This was doomed to fail and judging by Inuyasha's face she knew her shirt would be the next thing to go. He'd been using every victory to strip her much to her chagrin. Cocky bastard.

Her hands shook as she tossed a few chips into the center of the table. Inuyasha's somewhat sadistic grin grew. Miroku groaned and took a deep swig of his beer while Sango glanced at him nervously. Kagome hummed and took that as a sign to add a few more chips into the pot.

"Feeling confident are you?" Inuyasha teased as he matched her bet and then some. His amber eyes holding a strange gleam to them.

"Maybe," she replied neutrally. The round ended quickly as did the next and the next and soon everyone else was forced to shimmy out of the last of their clothes. Which were quickly put back on when Sango announced she was done, began crying drunkenly and scurried to the bathroom clamping her arms against her chest.

A small, teeny tiny piece of Kagome felt bad she was the only one not naked. The rest of her was utterly mortified when Inuyasha seemed to take his time putting on his underwear and pants dead last while she dutifully avoided looking at his exposed dick.

Sure enough though he eventually seemed to start feeling self conscious and soon he was dressed. Coming up to her with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"You didn't have fun," he accused and she let out a bemused sigh.

"It was just weird is all," she admitted, "And not fair. Guys don't have much to be embarrassed about."

He shrugged and realization hit her.

"You wanted to see me naked," she gasped as she gave him an affronted look. For the first time ever a deep blush suddenly appeared on his cheek before he began spluttering half-hearted denials.

"Hey I didn't take off your shirt though," he finally huffed before adding somewhat nervously, "I didn't want _him_ to see you. A thank you would be appreciated."

With a laugh, she thanked him and gave him a hug before quickly releasing him and taking a step back.

"Kagome, whats in your shirt?" he asked suspiciously. Without so much as a warning, his hand slid under the soft jersey material taking care to drag his fingertips across her skin before reaching his destination and removing four playing cards.

"I couldn't really hide them up my sleeve," Kagome mumbled as the feel of his hand grazing her breast burned itself into her mind, "So I tucked them into my bra."

He gaped at her for a moment before he grabbed her hand and drug her into the kitchen.

"You cheated," he accused looking so disappointed and yet so proud.

"Well..." she began and a strange look came over his face.

"You knew I wouldn't take your shirt off," he continued leadingly and she gave him a guilty smile.

"Not when Miroku was there," she admitted and the strange look in his eyes intensified.

"What am I going to do with you?" he finally sighed but he advanced until she was pressed up against the wall. His hips awkwardly cradling hers as his face moved so close their noses were touching.

"Inuyasha get off," she replied before moaning against her will as he gently rocked his hips.

"No," he answered shakily.

"Inu..." she tried to argue but his lips were on hers before she could finish. Her words turning into a needy whimper as his hands cupped her face and the kiss deepened.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered against her lips, "My good girl doing something sneaky like that."

His hips rocked again and a pleased sigh escaped his lips.

"I love you," he admitted softly as he opened his amber eyes and searched her face to gauge her reaction, "You know that right?"

She blinked rapidly as she tried to wrap her mind around this turn of events. He was obviously drunk but the nervousness behind his gaze made it clear he was completely serious.

"But...but it's okay if you don't love me back," he swallowed thickly as he began to retreat. For a moment, Kagome was stunned stupid before she furrowed her brow and realized that yes, she knew that. They did everything together. Telegraphing silent unspoken I love yous for years now. The realization she loved him too hit her hard.

"What about me cheating set this off?" she asked in disbelief and his nervous, slightly heartbroken look only increased.

"I dunno," he admitted as he averted his eyes, "You kept picking me. I thought...and then you were hiding those cards. A part of me thought you did it because...it just felt...you know what? Forget I said anything. I didn't mean it alright? I didn't..."

Kagome tugged on his hand pulling him back against her and gently pressed her lips against his. He moaned into her mouth and soon his confidence was back. Their bodies pressed so tightly against each other it was a wonder they didn't melt into one. Their breath coming out in soft pants, whimpers and moans as they devoured each other.

"I love you too," she finally breathed and he looked like she'd just given him the moon.

As their kisses intensified and they not so discreetly headed towards her bedroom, Kagome was glad she'd tucked those aces up her sleeve.


	9. Inu-Kag24

A DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Request Line**

**Inu-Fan24**

* * *

_"Hello listeners! I'm your host kstewdeux. Our __next request is from Inu-Fan24. Your song request for a recently single Kagome goes out to the club and catches the eye of a silver haired guy is up next."_

Closing her sapphire eyes, Kagome sighed heavily as she leaned against the frame of her open window. It had been approximately three months two weeks four days and sixteen hours, give or take, since she'd become involuntarily single. Not that she was counting or anything. It was just...well, she'd never lived in on her own before. Always with roommates or a boyfriend or her family. In retrospect, she really should have realized moving to a new city with someone was a bad idea. _Especially_ given the human embodiment of a giant red flag she moved in with.

At first her "single life" in this unfamiliar city consisted of panic attacks and crushing loneliness. Being alone felt shameful for some reason. It felt like she was defective for not immediately launching out into the dating world once again. For not wanting to actively find her next "steady gig" if you will. For not moving back home.

While the universe had given her some time to heal, one thing was certain. Whoever had said the ability to date again was a wonderful thing must have been smoking crack. She'd gone a few dates. A few guys she'd met on Bumble. One she met on Tinder. All of whom were much more articulate, promising and attractive online. There was one guy in particular who swore up and down he drove a Lamborghini but the rental agreement she'd accidentally found while looking for his insurance card after they got pulled over for speeding said otherwise. Another she should've seen coming a mile away who said he was in sales and it turned out by sales he meant cashier at McDonald's. Which would've been fine. Ish. Was it bad if she wanted someone who had ambition? Did that make her too picky? After all, she was an accountant for crying out loud and the guy made it very clear his number one goal in life was to be a trophy. He was attractive though so maybe that would work out for him one day but definitely not with her.

Overall, despite having healed and putting herself back out there, she was lonely in her little apartment. She had friends who hadn't ditched her after being unceremoniously kicked to the curb. And some of her old co-workers had just come into town for some type of work convention and wanted to catch up. And by "catch up" they meant they wanted someone familiar with the "club scene". She'd called in backup support, of course, because hell would freeze over before she got drunk with people she hadn't seen in well over a year and who were about as reliable as the ten-day weather forecast.

"Knock, Knock!" a friendly female voice rang out from the living room followed by the sound of a slammed door and a purse being unceremoniously dropped into the kitchen counter, "Kagome, are you decent?"

"You're early," she sighed in response as she leaned over to give her friend a chiding glance and Sango merely shrugged.

"I am never early. I arrive right when I mean to," the chocolate haired woman laughed softly, "Besides you gave me a key to come and go as I please."

"I said come here at ten. Its..." Kagome checked her watch, "Seven forty-six."

"Well I thought we could pregame," her friend laughed as she came into view with a bottle of Malbec in hand. Grinning, she wiggled it slightly and shrugged, "So what do you say? A little Jeopardy drinking game to start the night off?"

"We won't make it out the door," Kagome snorted and Sango shrugged as she left to head for the bottle opener.

"Oh come on, its not like we'll be doing _shots_," she sighed, "Just sips if someone gets the answer right. Two sips for..."

"I _know_ the rules with or without shots," Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms over her head, "Should we wait for Ayame?"

"Let me think about it," Sango snorted loudly as she opened a drawer and fumbled around for a bottle opener. Removing the seal, she made quick work of the cork and sent her friend a firm yet playful look, "No."

"It'll be better with..."

"Ayame is a walking, talking encyclopedia," Sango groaned, "The only time I hate that is when we play this stupid game."

"It's great for trivia though," Kagome pointed out as she retrieved a few wine glasses from the cabinet, "And if your goal is to get plastered tonight, having her here is a sure-fire way to do it."

"Fine, fine, we can wait for Ayame."

xoxoxoxoxo

"I'm too old for this," Kagome snickered as her trusty trio elbowed their way to the bar and Sango held up her hand to get the bartenders attention, "I haven't been to a club in years."

"It's because you're _boring_, not that you're _old_," Sango shouted over the music which was playing so loud the bass thudded in their bodies, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water," Kagome groaned and Ayame snickered beside her before tapping her lip.

"You can't drink _water_. Its not even midnight yet," their red headed companion laughed, "Here I'll order for you…"

A short distance away, a young man stood ignoring his drink in favor of watch the three girls fight the masses to get to the front of the line. The shortest girl had caught his attention almost immediately but being the awkward fuck he was, he honestly couldn't figure out how to approach her. Despite the fact that a night club was quite possibly the easiest place to meet anyone, usually encounters of that nature were short lived. At least when he was younger. A dance here, a drink there and _maybe_ a one-night stand if he was extremely lucky. But it had been a few years since he'd needed to be in a place like this and how the hell was it that once you turned thirty somehow you stuck out like a sore thumb at these types of places? It felt like he was wearing a bright neon sign that screamed _old_. Even his clothing felt dated.

But, to be honest, that girl was wearing a bright neon sign as well and that sign was what caught his attention. Didn't hurt that she was beautiful either although it worked against her how similar she looked to his last girlfriend. Miroku would definitely never let _that_ go. But hey, what could he really say? He had a type and there was nothing wrong with that.

Awkwardly chugging the rest of his beer like there was no tomorrow, Inuyasha quickly placed his glass down on a nearby table filled to the brim with other equally empty glasses and took a deep steadying breath.

And, of course, her friend immediately noticed him coming towards their little group and all three girls were suddenly gawking at him.

Yeah, this…this was a mistake.

Huffing, Inuyasha quickly turned around and began making a beeline towards the exit. Why the hell was he trying to date anyone? Last relationship he had worked out _great_ and gave him the wonderful gift of trust issues anyway. It was probably too soon to date anyway. It'd only been…well, okay, it'd been a year but he didn't know if he was ready for that. If memory served, dating was quite literally the worst thing ever and it was expensive to boot. Why…

"Hey," he heard a voice yelling over the crowd he was muscling through, "Hey! Wait!"

Cringing, he sighed heavily as he turned and faced the shortest girl who gave him an appraising once over.

"Were you coming to talk to me?" she tried to ask over the near deafening music blaring around them and he blushed.

"You were, weren't you?" she asked and surprisingly, she seemed rather pleased. Clearing his throat, he leaned in closer and decided to take a leap of faith.

"I, uh, wanted to see whether you wanted to leave and grab dinner," he bellowed before immediately freezing and backpedaling, "I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything. If your friends want to come, they can too."

"That sounds like what a serial killer would say," she teased good-naturedly and he sighed and turned to leave.

He was thankful the girl made no move to stop him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited in the conference room for what was probably going to be a long, drawn-out meeting with the head of their marketing department. They'd want more money when it wasn't in the budget and whatever they did propose would probably be shut down anyway. The CEO wanted clean. He wanted innovative. As far as she could tell, he wanted something akin to "Got Milk" but what was a construction and lumber company supposed to come up with? "Got Wood"?

But supposedly this was some up and comer who'd recently been promoted and from the description of him, operated like a shark. Which was something her somehow _still_ hungover ass did not want to deal with.

"Sorry I'm late. Subway was running…" there was a slight hesitation and a clearing of a throat, "Subway was running behind."

Sighing heavily, Kagome opened her eyes before blinking several times. There was no way in hell serial killer was this new shark-like marketing head. He'd basically ran like a scared rabbit for no reason after asking her out. Didn't even wait to hear her reply! How was this hot mess supposed to run his ship with an iron fist?

"So these are the proposed advertisements for this quarter," he mumbled as he awkwardly produced five identical bound file folders out of his briefcase, "As you can see, we're attempting to go in a new direction. My team has several others prepared if this doesn't work out and we've made sure our plans stay under budget. For example, we propose cutting out television commercials on certain channels as our models suggest…."

He glanced awkwardly at Kagome and seemed to look slightly defeated.

"Suggests that our business did not improve after a series of commercials that aired between October and December of last year but they did improve considerably after internet ads were placed on specific websites as you'll see in the report attached as Exhibit G, H and I."

The meeting continued in such a manner for the exact length it was supposed to and she had to give it to him, that in and of itself proved he was good at managing his time.

"Very well," one of the board directors humphed in a satisfied manner as he gave the silver haired man an approving look, "Give us two weeks to review your proposals and we'll get back to you with our critiques. In the meantime, I want you to consult with our accounting division. Ms. Higurashi here will be your point of contact."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to die on the spot but managed to smile.

"I'll do that," he acquiesced politely as everyone stood to leave before addressing Kagome directly, "Would it be alright if I spoke with you now? My schedule is pretty tied up the rest of the week."

Nodding, Kagome awkwardly followed him into the hallway and uncharacteristically began to fidget.

"Okay, so I know you recognized me," he whispered – the words coming out in a rush, "And I hope that…that what happened doesn't affect our professional relationship."

"It wasn't even that awkward," Kagome laughed softly, "Except that you didn't let me answer."

"Well…I mean…you're kinda holding my purse strings here," he sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "I don't want to, well….I don't want to screw over my team. So…so in a way its good that I didn't ask you out."

"Well you did though," she countered as some of the awkwardness she felt leeched out of her, "Why don't we go grab lunch today and talk about your proposals? If we talk about ourselves while we're at it, that's our business."

Sighing, Inuyasha gave her a somewhat relieved, somewhat skeptical look.

"But if we do start dating and it ends badly, you won't pull our funding, right?" he challenged half-heartedly and she held up one hand.

"I solemnly swear I will not screw over a division of our business over a personal issue," Kagome promised.

"Can I get that in writing too?"

"Absolutely."

A couple years later, that dated writing was framed on a little shelf in their home.


End file.
